The Bossatronio, Fabulous, Mask, and Warfstache Adventure
by kitkat789
Summary: This is a fan-made story inspired by me and my friend's favorite YouTubers. She and I are creating this together just for fun. In case you haven't guessed by the title, this story includes the fabulous Pewdiepie, the boss Jacksepticeye, the adorable Cryaotic, and last but not least, the manly and Warfstache-tastic Markiplier. (Ps. Mark and Jack come in later) rated T for language
1. His judgmental lack of eyes

Hey! This is a story that me and my friend are writing. This is also uploaded onto Quotev, so if you have seen this story on there, just know it was not stolen. The character Evelyn is loosely based off of myself and Abigail is based on my friend Lilli. Well enough of me talking. Here's the story!

Evelyn

Evelyn was bored. She had finished her homework, nothing interesting was on TV, and she couldn't watch Youtube because her iPod was dead and she couldn't find the charger. Plus, she had texted all three of her friends, but none of them were answering her. She was home alone, but she was kind of glad of that. Her younger, 14-year-old sister was an annoying brat and her older sister was never home anyway. Evelyn's dad had a full time job and her mom was working until 6ish. She checked the time, but it was only 4:25.

"Ugh! What am I supposed to do?" She asked herself as she flopped onto a couch in the living room. She then saw her mom's iPad on the coffee table in front of her. She slid her LG sliding phone out of her pocket to call her mom:

"Hey!"

"Hey..."

"What? I can't call my mom just to say 'Hey' for no reason?"

"I guess not. It's just that you never call me to just say 'Hey.' Do you need something?"

"Maaaybe... What's the iPad password?"

"Have you finished all your homework?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, alright. The password is 9713."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. There are porcupines in the fridge if you get hungry," (A.N. Porcupines are meatballs with rice cooked into them.)

"Okay. Thanks, Mom!"

After the conversation with her mom, Evelyn put her phone on the table and grabbed the iPad, promising herself that she would eat later. She put in the password, planning to watch play-throughs of games with her favorite YouTubers. However, when the lock screen went away, the Slender home screen glared up at her.

Evelyn remembered that her friend, Abigale, was coming over for a horror game marathon in a couple days and Evelyn was terrified of those types of games.

"Okay, I have to face my fear. If I can't play Slender, I can't play any horror games." She told herself as she pressed the "Start Game" button. She started at the bathroom because she knew if she waited until later, there was a significantly greater chance that she'd get caught in the tight corridors.

About three pages later, Evelyn was terrified. She still hadn't seen Slenderman, and she knew that he could and would pop out at any time. She had turned around as she reached the fence, but when she did, she saw Slenderman's face take up the whole screen. Evelyn was so scared, she threw the iPad across the room and straight into the wall opposite to her.

She cursed loudly as she ran after the iPad, afraid she had broken it into a million pieces. Her mom would be furious if that happened. She grabbed the iPad and flipped it over.

Tentacles shot out of the broken screen, wrapping around Evelyn's waist. She screamed as the device fell from her hands. The tentacles threw her to the floor, her head hitting the corner of the coffee table on the way down. Barely conscious, she tried to fight back, but it was useless as the tentacles pulled her into the screen in her last moments of consciousness.

Cry

Cry was in trouble.

Earlier that day, he had broken a picture frame and he had used gorilla glue to fix it. The bottle was almost empty and the label had worn off. He had tried this other type of glue that was on the table, which was in the same state as the gorilla glue, but it wasn't working and he had used all of it, so he threw the bottle away. After he fixed the picture frame, he decided to take a nap while the glue dried.

When she heard him snoring, Cry's girlfriend came downstairs. She had wanted to pull this prank on him, so she made a Cry mask out of clay, tempered it, and painted it white. She had also borrowed some make-up special effects glue from a friend. Tip-toeing in, she grabbed the bottle of glue off the table and smeared some of it around the edges of the mask.

Thankful that her boyfriend was a heavy sleeper, she pressed the mask onto Cry's face, trying not to laugh and wake him up. She gently lifted his head and put an elastic band that was connected to both sides of the mask around his head so the mask wouldn't fall off before the glue dried. Stifling laughter, she grabbed the glue that she used on the mask and went to the mall.

When he woke up, Cry was looking through mesh and felt a band around his head. He started to freak out before he realized it was just a mask. Chuckling, he sat up and took off the elastic band that was "holding the mask in place." However, when he took the elastic off, the mask didn't fall off like he expected it to. In fact, no matter how hard he pulled and tried to take it off, it just would not give! It was really stuck to his face.

Freaking out again, he noticed the gorilla glue was gone. He quickly pulled out his iPhone to call his girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"So, why is there a mask glued to my face?"

"Haha, I got you back for that duck prank! Don't worry. I used my friend's special effects make-up glue. It's completely safe and it comes off with the solvent I have in my purse."

"Phew. I thought you used the gorilla glue that was on the table. If you would have used that, this mask would be stuck for a long time. So, do you know where exactly that went?"

"Umm... The glue on the table?"

"Oh, don't tell me!"

"Sorry! I thought it was the make-up glue!"

Cry flipped out. He set his phone down after hanging up and went over to his computer, hoping to find a way online to get gorilla glue off his skin. But when he turned it on, the Slender game popped up, already in play.

"What the fuck? I thought I got rid of this asshole." Cry swore, his voice muffled by the mask.

He tried to exit the game, but nothing was working. He was about to force a reboot when a tentacle broke through the screen and wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

"What the FUCK?!" Cry screamed as he pulled at his wrist, trying to free himself. He managed to get free, but just then more tentacles wrapped around his body. He tried to grab at something, anything, to anchor himself. Sadly, all he managed to grab a flashlight he had on his desk in case of a power outage. He screamed as the tentacles effortlessly pulled him into the broken screen.


	2. He's not behind me, he's not behind me

Felix

Marzia had left for work and Felix was getting ready for the next video he was going to make. He went to his computer to get the game ready and saw the icon for Slender.

He thought for a minute, but then said, "No. I don't play this game unless I have to for a gaming video. And Marzia doesn't want me breaking anything else..."

He glanced over at his broken computer chair.

Oh well. He better get started. But just as he leaned forward to click on the game icon, his foot slipped out from under him and the click overshot, selecting Slender.

"Javlar hellvetitch!" Felix cursed in Swedish. He jumped up and down, holding his foot because it had hit the table leg behind him. He heard the noise of static and he looked up at the computer monitor.

"What? How the hell?!"

Slenderman was already on the screen. It hadn't even been five minutes!

"The game just fucking started!" Pewdie yelled. He shook his head in frustration and looked down at his foot to see if it was bleeding. He was fine, but it still hurt like hell.

"Fucking hell." He mumbled. He looked up and screamed.

Slenderman was out of the computer screen and right in Pewdie's face. He punched at Slenderman, landing his fist in the blurred, blank canvas that was supposed to be Slenderman's face.

The monster fell backwards at the same time Pewdie jumped into the opposite direction. Felix punched his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Fuck yes! Take that you... Fucker! Yeah! You fucker! Ha!"

He took a ginger step towards the tall body laying on the floor. He kicked Slenderman and proudly said, "I see you, Mother-"

Before Felix finished his his sentence, a tentacle quickly lashed out and smacked him in the face, making him reel back. Another tentacle grabbed his ankle, making him fall back onto the floor. Then the tentacle threw him backwards into the monitor. As Pewdiepie flew through the screen, Slenderman stalked after, nimbly inserting one long leg after then the other into the screen. He slowly contracted his tentacles into his back as he calmly ducked through the small, square hole, disappearing completely into the computer.

Abigail

Heavy metal played in the background as Abigail worked on her algebra homework. She looked at her paper and counted how many more problems she had. Twenty-two more systems she had to solve that took up a quarter of her paper.

She groaned and pushed her book off her bed. It made a dull, thunking sound as it hit the floor. Abigail picked up her Chemistry notebook, looked that it for a second, and tossed it across her room. The pages opened and fluttered as it flew through the air and then hit the wall, bouncing onto the floor.

She laid upside down on her bed, her head hanging off the side. Abigail glanced over at her tablet, which she was using for a calculator.

Well, she thought, it couldn't hurt to take a bit of a break... With a smile, she grabbed her tablet and backed out of the calculator app. Right nest to that app was...

"What the hell. Let's play some Slender." She chuckled. She opened the app and started the game. She found the first note. It said, "Run."

"If you say so." Abigail said with another chuckle, and she switched to the run button. She found the next note. "Behind you."

She pressed the button with two arrows in the shape of a circle and her character did a 180 degree turn. Scanning the woods as she turned, Abigail saw nothing. Getting cocky, she smirked. However, the screen began to shake as she found the next note. "He's coming." Abigail pressed the same button again, and this time saw Slenderman behind her when she turned. Smirking again, she said,

"Heeeeeere, Slendy, Slendy, Slendy! Come give Abigail a huuuuug!"

As she got closer to him, the tablet began to shake in her hands. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the screen got blurry.

"The hell..?"

She slipped off her bed and hit her head on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she rose to a crouch, holding and rubbing her head.

She looked at her tablet and watched the screen flex, as pliable as cellophane. With another push, glass exploded everywhere and the screen was completely gone. Abigail ducked and shielded her face with her arm, feeling the tiny shards slice into her skin. She looked up to see long, black tentacles rise from the device. She ducked again as one lashed out at her. Abigail rolled, dodging another lash from yet another tentacle. She sprinted to her dresser, grabbed her knife, and flicked it open, emitting a clicking noise made by the lock engaging.

"Alright. Now this is a fair fight, whatever the hell you are." She mumbled, completely focused and determined to win the fight.

Another tentacle wrapped around her waist, so she plunged her knife into it, grabbed it, and ripped the blade through. As she severed the tentacle, it fell to the floor with a thump. Thick, dark red and almost black blood poured from the stump. In a rage, one grabbed her neck, picked her up, and smacked her against the wall. She hit her head hard, and a loud cracking noise sounded throughout the room. Through this, she still managed to hold on to her knife. However, now disoriented and slipping out of consciousness, she was pulled into the dark abyss of a hole that was the broken screen of the device.


	3. Where are we?

Ok, so I don't know how to reply to comments normally without just sending a PM to the reviewer, so I'm just going to reply to any and all comments that I get in the beginning of the first chapter I upload. Also, I'm going to post two chapters every Monday until this story catches up with the one on Quotev. Then it is going to go to one chapter each week because two chapters a week is a lot to think of. So comments:

Jinx-Nightangale: Ummmm no. He actually has friends. Actually he was just doing a favor for one of those friends ;) that will be explained later *mischievous grin*

So, on with the story! Wait, also our writing style is going to be 3rd person omniscient meaning that the reader know the thoughts of all of the characters. Also:

Disclaimer: Me and my friend do not own Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, or the game Slender. We only own the characters of Evelyn and Abigail because they essentially are us.

"Ugh," Abigail groaned as she sat up and held her head. She was sore, but it was only annoying pain. Not agonizing. She was sitting at the base of a tree, at dawn or dusk (she couldn't tell but it wasn't complete darkness), with no idea how she got here. Great.

"Who are you?" She heard a voice to the left and she turned to look at the speaker. He was a man most likely in his twenties with scraggly, dirty-blonde hair and a bit of a beard. He was wearing a loose-fitting, grey long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

She didn't recognize him at first, so in reply, she answered, "Huh? My name's Abigail. Who the hell are you?"

Pewdiepie sat in front of this young girl, estimating her to be fifteen, maybe sixteen. He actually found her kind of intimidating. She had long, dirty-blonde hair (a bit lighter than his own), she wore a grey tank-top under a deep red flannel and jeans that were ripped up at the knees, and she was covered with what looked like... blood?

And how did she not know who he was? He was really popular on YouTube. Maybe she just didn't have internet or just didn't like gaming videos. "My name is..." He got cut off by a voice behind him.

"Pewdie! Where the hell are we?" Felix got up and turned around to see his best internet buddy from America Cry walking towards them. His hair was black and not unlike Markiplier's (no faux-hawk) He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants on. He was also wearing a Cry mask... WTF?

"Cry, what the hell is wrong with your face?"

Cry rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe... Long story."

"Wait, wait, wait." The two guys turned towards Abigail who was staring at both of them. "Pewdiepie? Cry? You've got to be kidding me. If my friend Evelyn was here, she would be fangirling so hard." Abigail noticed a familiar figure further into the woods. "Wait, is that..."

Abigail shakily stood up, ignoring the whispers from Cry and Pewdie as to 'who she is' and 'was that blood on her?'. Wait, blood? Abigail looked down to find herself covered in dried, dark blood. Eh, she would figure it out later. She took a few steps forward to where she could make out that it really was Evelyn laying there.

"Evelyn!" Abigail ran over to her and pushed her shoulder. "C'mon. Wake up."

She groaned and grumbled, "Already, Mom? I barely got any sleep!"

Abigail rolled her eyes and pushed her again. "Evelyn, I am not your mother! If I had a child my own age at fifteen, WE'D HAVE A PROBLEM! Now, WAKE UP EEVEE!" She said, slapping her friend on the arm.

With that, Evelyn sat up quickly and glared at Abigail. "One, I told you to never call me that again and two, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!" She said, yelling the last part while rubbing her arm.

"Well, one, did you really think that would stop me? And two, YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" Abigail said, mocking Evelyn by yelling the last part. Pewdie and Cry stood to the side, shoulder-to-shoulder, snickering at the two friends fighting. They were clearly polar opposites.

"Should we be doing something?" Cry whispered.

"I don't know... We don't even know these kids, or why we're even here. Wherever here is..." Felix thought aloud.

"Oh my god." Pewdiepie and Cry both looked over at the girl being called Evelyn, who was staring right at them. It kind of freaked them out...

Then she ran up to them and hugged them, slightly startling them both. "Pewdiepie and Cry!" She squealed as Abigail groaned and rolled her eyes. "I love your videos and I am a huge fan." She said, still hugging them. She then realized what she was doing and she let them go quickly, backed up a few steps, and looked shyly at the ground. The two guys finally got a good look at her. She had straight, dark brown hair that came down to about the middle of her back. She was wearing black jeans, a purple v-neck with a grey cami under it, and a black, open zip-up sweatshirt over it. And when she looked back up at them, they noticed that she had dark brown eyes and that she was blushing.

"I'm so sorry. I just got so excited completely forgot my manners." She said, avoiding looking them in the eyes.

"It's completely fine. I've had random people hug me before. It's fine." Felix said, waving off the apology. Cry nodded.

Evelyn look up at them and smiled. She looked around at the forest. "So, anyone know why we are in a creepy ass forest or how we got here?" She asked, shivering a little. The forest was definitely getting darker and colder.

"We have no idea." Cry said.

Evelyn sighed. "Well that's fan-flipping-tastic," she said, kicking the grass. "Ok, just to let you know, although you might already know, my name is Evelyn, no nicknames, and this is my annoying, but lovable friend Abigail, or Abbi for short."

She pointed to Abigail who waved. Then Evelyn noticed something. "Um, Abbi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you covered in blood?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head slightly.

Abigail glanced down at her stained clothes and said, " Oh, yeah. Funny story there. I have no idea."

Evelyn stared at Abigail, blinked a few times and then said, "Wow... I really don't know what to say to that." With that, she spun to face the guys. "Now, the top priority is finding either a light source or a shelter because..." Evelyn was cut off by Pewdie.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Who made you leader?" He said, miffed.

"Yeah. Both of us are adults and you guys are, what... Fifteen, sixteen? We should be in charge." Cry said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well I have a knife, so I should be in charge." Abigail said, pulling her pocket knife out of her pocket. She had felt the knife in her pocket when she woke up, but she hadn't had time to pull it out. When she flicked it open, the others took a giant step away from her. And who wouldn't? It was a huge, black handled pocket knife with a four inch blade and, like Abigail, it was covered in blood.

"Why the hell do you have a knife?" Cry asked, kinda scared for his life.

"Why don't you have a knife?" She retorted, folding her knife back up and putting it back into her pocket. "You are the 'adults' and as adults you should be prepared for any situation." When she didn't get a response she continued. "Now listen to what Evelyn has to say and follow her instructions."

After Abigail said this, Evelyn felt all eyes on her and she felt extremely nervous. Stupid shyness. "Well, um, we need to find a, uh, light source or a, um, shelter because it's kinda getting dark." She said, looking at her sneakers the whole time.

Politely ignoring the girl's embarrassment, Cry pulled a flashlight out of his sweatshirt pocket and tossed it to Evelyn. She caught it, surprising herself. Usually she couldn't even catch a basketball. "I found this next to me when I woke up. I don't know how long it will last though." Cry said, shrugging. Evelyn turned on the light and a beam of light illuminated Cry and Pewdie, temporarily blinding them.

"Ah crap! Don't shine it in our eyes." Pewdie said, covering his eyes. Cry copied him, though the mesh in the mask blocked some of it.

Evelyn shone the light to the right of them. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she apologized.

"It's fine." Pewdie said, blinking the spots out of his eyes.

Evelyn noticed something shiny where the light was pointed. She looked towards it and she saw a terrifying sight. Almost nothing would have terrified her more than the memories that thing evoked. She screamed the terrible thing's name.

"BARREL!"


	4. Barrel Terror

"BARREL!" Evelyn leaped back, slamming into a tree. Pewdiepie turned around so fast, the Flash would be jealous.

"Barrels? I should have figured they were a part of this." Pewdie's eyes were filled with hatred.

"Really, Evelyn? You're afraid of barrels? You are more of a wuss than I thought." Abigail joked. When Evelyn didn't answer, Abigail got concerned. "Evelyn?" Evelyn slid down the tree onto the ground. Her eyes were fixed in the direction of the "barrels". Her hand went limp and the flashlight dropped to her side. Cry crouched down to the right of her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"I think she's broken," Cry joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shuuut up." Abigail snapped at him. He raised his hands in a surrender motion. Abigail knelt in front of Evelyn. "Evelyn, answer me!" Abigail was getting fed up with Evelyn just sitting there. Abigail looked her straight in her eyes and slapped her right across the face. Cry stumbled back, afraid of getting in the middle of an argument.

Evelyn's eyes quickly regained focus. "OWW!" She screamed as she held her cheek. "Really, again?"

Abigail ignored the rhetorical question (at least it was rhetorical to her) "See Cry? She wasn't broken. She just needed a slap start." Abbi addressed Cry as she stood up and extended her hand to Evelyn to help her up. Evelyn ignored the hand, picked up the flashlight, and got up by herself, still holding her cheek.

"What the..." Pewdiepie's face was a mask of confusion. He had still been turned around when Abigail had slapped Evelyn so all he had heard was a slap and a cry of pain.

He was frozen for a few seconds where Evelyn turned to Abigail and whispered, "Pewdiepie processing mode activated. Boop!" Both girls just started cracking up at this and fall to the ground, unable to stay standing.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Cry was also mystified about why the two girls were literally ROTFLing. The two girls finally sat up, clutching their stomachs.

"Oh god. I needed that." Evelyn said, smiling.

"Why were you two laughing so hard?" Felix asked, exasperated.

"Well first, I was already holding in my laughter from your expression and then Evelyn just had to say 'Pewdiepie processing mode activated. Boop!" Abigail explained.

When Cry heard this, he fell, laughing, and his laughter made Evelyn and Abigail start laughing again and Pewdie was just leaning against a tree, the flashlight in his hand, waiting for the three of them to stop laughing. "Fuck you, Cry," he said.

After everyone calmed down, the group sat in a circle/square. Cry turned towards Evelyn. "So why did you freak about barrels?" He asked her. Her expression went from happy to terror to complete anguish. She curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Why? Why?" She mumbled through her sobs. Abigail glared at Cry, who unfortunately glanced at her. They had a silent conversation. (Think about Madagascar if you have seen it and the conversation between Gloria and Alex when Melvin was depressed.)

"What did I do?" Cry asked.

"I don't know, but it's your fault. Fix it." Abigail answered.

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who said barrels. Now fix this situation."

"No. It's not my fault."

"Do it or I will beat you up."

"Ok, ok. Fine... How?"

"I don't know."

While those two had their silent chat, Pewdie was looking between the two of them thinking, 'What the hell are they saying?'

Cry put his hand on Evelyn's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She quickly looked up and through her tear-filled eyes, all she saw was a white face and dark clothes near her. And so, she started to scream bloody murder.

Cry threw himself away from her as she continued to scream. After a few seconds, she realized that it was just Cry and she stopped screaming. She clutched at her chest and was panting as she said, "Don't *puff* fucking *puff* do that *puff* again. I thought *puff* you were *puff* Slenderman."

As Evelyn caught her breath and calmed down, Pewdiepie and Abigail came back. When Evelyn screamed, Pewdie had ran away a few yards and Abigail followed him, telling him to grow some balls and not be a scaredy cat. Abigail had a crowbar in one hand and a metal pipe in the another.

"Well, let's just all grow a pair, quit flipping out, and figure out what the hell is going on." Abigail said, the hand with the crowbar on her hip. She shoved the crowbar into Pewdiepie's hands and the metal pipe towards Cry. "Here. I found these when I went to fetch Pewds after Evelyn's... crazy tantrum." She muttered as she flicked out her knife to check the sharpness. Evelyn looked sheepish when she heard that.

Cry looked over at Pewdiepie, turning the metal pipe over in his hands. Pewdie was swinging the crowbar around like a goof and Cry had a flashback to one of the games that him and Pewdie played together. "You'd better not kill me again with a crowbar, Pewds!" Cry said, referring to the game. Everyone broke into laughter, except for Evelyn, who just smirked, Felix sounding like a retarded hyena.

"Fuck you, Cry." Pewdiepie said, still laughing. "And I told you I was sorry." He reminded Cry.

"Jeremy brings these things to us, Sir!" Abigail yelled, quoting Cry. This brought a fresh wave of laughter onto them and all of them collapsed with laughter. Evelyn was even laughing, clutching her stomach. Everyone then just came together into a sitting group hug except for Evelyn. Abigail noticed this and nudged Evelyn with her foot. "Come on, Evelyn," she said.

Evelyn was about to say "no thanks" when Abigail, not going to take no as an answer, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the center of the group hug.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, Evelyn trying to get out of the group hug, her face red. When the three goofs finally let her go, she scrambled a few feet away from them, trying to avoid another group hug.

Cry really wanted to ask Evelyn a question but he didn't want her to freak out again. Abigail noticed this and poked him. "Hey. Whatcha thinking about?"

"I want to ask Evelyn a question but I don't want to make her flip out or cry again." Cry explained to Abigail quietly.

"Oh, that's easy." Abigail answered. She raised her voice. "Hey! Evelyn! Cry wants to ask you a question but you have to promise not to freak again." Evelyn slid back towards them, still wary of another group hug.

"Before, when I scared you, why did you think I was Slenderman?" Cry leaned back, waiting for her to explode or something, but all she did was sigh. She opened her mouth to answer when they heard a girl scream.

AN: Also, I am going to update the story around 9 pm Eastern US time on Mondays.


	5. Plan of escape

Author's note: We meant to put this in one of the previous chapters but we kinda have goldfish memories with this kind of stuff. We know that Cry has a beard and glasses, but for the sake of the story and Cry's face (any kind of glue in hair is a pain), Cry does not have a beard and his vision is 20/20 in the story. We are sorry for any confusion. Now, back to the story!

They turned towards the sound and saw Felix (oh so it wasn't a girl) running towards them, a piece of paper in his hands. Apparently, he had snuck off because he had noticed a piece of paper on the barrels/propane tanks.

"We are in fucking Slender!" Pewdie said, his face as white as a sheet.

"That's what she said." Abigail said, smiling and doing the "eh!" thing with her fingers. The two guys turned towards her, surprised that she could make jokes when they were in danger. Evelyn pinched her nose and shook her head. That was so typical of Abigail.

"How can you make jokes? We are in Slender! One of the scariest games in the world and we might die!" Cry said, his voice revealing his terror.

"Slender isn't even that scary..." Abigail was going to continue but but the others interrupted her.

"YES IT IS!" They all screamed.

Abigail rolled her eyes and said, "So Pewdie... Wait, what should we call you? Pewdiepie, Pewdie, Felix..."

"It really doesn't matter." He said, shrugging.

"Ok, so what does that note say?"

They all rearranged to fit Pewdie into the circle and he started to read:

Dear Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, Abigail, and Evelyn,

As you may have noticed (or at least Evelyn has), you are all in Slender. You all are trapped there until you finish the game by collecting all 8 pages. How have I done this, you may ask. I am a wizard and computer genius. This is all because I got bored so you became my entertainment. I do not care about your petty lives so if you die, I don't care.

Sincerely,

Your Captor

Ps. This is the first note :P

"Shit. I wanted to get the note in the bathroom first." Evelyn said, hitting the ground with her fist.

"Well, we can get that note next." Abigail said. Evelyn got up and started pacing and muttering to herself.

"Ok, ok. There is the one on the propane tank that Pewdie picked up, there's the bathroom, the red tree thing..." Felix interrupted her.

"You mean the red dildo?" He said.

Evelyn stopped and gave him a blank look. "I am not calling it that." Evelyn started to pace again and count off the places on her fingers. "Ok, start over. Barrels/propane tanks, bathroom, the red tree..." "Dildo." "Shut up! The rocks, the dead tree, the red truck by that building, the blue tanker, the chopped down trees... What am I missing?"

"That creepy pipe." Cry offered, his voice still sounding scared.

"Oh yeah, thanks Cry." Evelyn said, smiling. "Now, where was that last spot?" Evelyn thought really hard but she couldn't think of the last place. She hadn't watched he Slender videos in like a month. "Shit. I can't think of the last place. Eh, we'll figure it out later. Ok, the bathroom is the most dangerous place because of the tight corridors so there is no place to run. Plus the dead ends are a killer. So let's take this slow and carefully."

Abigail looked at Evelyn and said, "Fuck being careful." As she turned around and ran through the tanker field toward the bathroom, she yelled, "Charge!"

Recognizing the quote and idiot-icy, Evelyn yelled after her, "Don't copy Cry's idiotic tendencies. It always ends out bad!"

Evelyn chased Abigail towards the building as Cry said, "Hey! I resent that." Evelyn stopped and turned towards the guys, who hadn't moved.

"Come on!" She turned around and ran into the building.

Felix and Cry looked at each other and made a silent promise. They were going to protect these girls until they all got out of this hellhole. They nodded to each other, grabbed their weapons and the flashlight, stood up, and raced after the girls.


	6. Jump scared But not by Slenderman

Evelyn searched for Abigail desperately, her heart pounding in her chest. She stood at the doorway of the building, stuck at the intersection of the hallways.

"Abigail! This isn't funny! Come out of there! We can find the notes together! And with a light!" Evelyn yelled into the building with frustration and worry. The only answer she received was a triumphant 'I'll show you!' laugh that echoed all throughout the building so much, it was practically impossible to pinpoint the source. Evelyn sighed. Abigail could act like a child sometimes. "Why does she always have to be so difficult?" She asked herself.

"Hey, what's going on? Where's the crazy one?" Evelyn turned around to see Pewdiepie and Cry running towards her, weapons and flashlight in hand.

"Her name is Abigail and she ran into the building without backup or even a light WHICH IS VERY STUPID!" Evelyn yelled the last part into the building which didn't get a response except for the sound of a very echo-y raspberry. She rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Well, we have the light. We can all go find her." Pewdie said, waving the light around and almost smacking Cry in the face/mask

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing." Cry said, flinching away from the projectile.

"Your going to kill someone or knock them out if you keep swinging around heavy objects." Evelyn said.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's just go." He said, pointing the light into the building. The group decided to go left and they started down the long hallway, Pewdie leading with the flashlight.

"Man, it's creepy in here." Cry said, startling Evelyn and making her heart race.

"Don't talk so loud. I need to listen to see if anything is coming and you just scared the crap out of me." Evelyn whispered angrily, glaring at Cry.

"Sorry, sorry." Cry whispered/apologized. The group continued in silence. At the next split, they took another left. The only noise was the patter of their feet and the pounding of their blood in their ears. Felix rounded the corner into the room, clutching the crowbar, tense and frightened, but the only thing there was a chair.

The group turned around and started walking for the other room on that side. The silence was killing them but they didn't want to talk, afraid of the chance that Slender would hear them and come. They went into the other room, searching, but found neither Abigail nor a note. They were almost too afraid to go back out but they needed to find the notes and Abigail.

They went back to where they started, hoping that Abigail was back with the note and so they could leave this creepy place. But when they got back, Abigail wasn't there, note in hand, saying how they were too slow with a smirk on her face.

Evelyn was terrified for her friend. She knew that Abigail could handle herself just fine but it didn't mean that she would be heartless and not worry about her friend.

The group carried on, trying not to make too much noise. The group turned left and went down the hallway towards the room. Suddenly, Evelyn stopped cold.

"Wait," she whispered. The guys stopped and turned towards Evelyn. She had a look on her face that an animal would have if they heard a distant sound. Her eyes were wide and her ears were perked up (AN Evelyn can wiggle her ears and can literally perk her ears up). She put her finger to her lip to signal the guys to be quiet.

Evelyn held her breath as she listened but she couldn't hear anything. "I... I though I heard something. Like footsteps," she whispered. The YouTubers' eyes widened as they listened. Hearing nothing, the group continued down the hall, more anxious and jumpy than ever. They went into the room to find it empty.

Evelyn grabbed the flashlight from Pewdie's hands and led them towards the last room. Evelyn glanced towards the entrance when they passed, hoping to see Abigail but she saw nothing. Feeling anxious, she quickened her pace to get to the room quicker. She glanced into the room, wanting to find Abigail but that room was empty too!

She fully entered the room and spun in a circle. Why wasn't Abigail here? She looked at the boys in the doorway with a confused look. They both shrugged and turned to leave. Evelyn looked around again, trying to find Abigail but of course she wasn't here. She dejectedly left the room, passing the flashlight back to Pewdie. Where the hell was Abigail?

When they finally were out of the building, they felt more comfortable to talk. "Don't worry, Abigail will be fine." Cry said, trying to comfort the dejected girl.

Evelyn nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. She is probably the best one to be lost 'cause she knows how to handle almost any situation." She sighed. "I just wish I knew where she was."

Pewdie then felt something on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped and turned around but saw nothing. His heart beat quickened.

"Hey Pewds, what's-" Cry was cut off by the feeling of a cold finger running down his spine. He jumped and squealed a little.

"What is the matter with you gu-eeeeeeeeyyysss!" Evelyn was also cut off by a sharp pain in her sides that made her squeal.

"We're being attacked!" Pewdie cried out.

"Ha!" They all jumped and squealed at the loud exclamation, and turned around to see Abigail, bent over and laughing her ass off.

"Oh, you guys are priceless!" She said in between breaths while laughing.

"Abigailii! Why did you do that?" Evelyn whined, rubbing her sides where Abigail "tasered" her. (Tasering is when someone jabs their fingers into your sides quickly, making you jump)

"Too good of an opportunity." She said breathlessly.

"Well you creeped us the fuck out so congrats." Pewdie said, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Can we please just go? We found Abigail and if this really is Slender, we'd better keep moving," Cry said, looking into the woods, paranoid.

"Yeah, staying in one place is a bad idea. But one question. Abigail, how did you get past us?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, I went into the building and went into the room that you guys checked last. I was going to wait there and just sit in the corner of the room staring at the doorway to freak you guys out when you found me, but you went the wrong way. I heard Evelyn getting scared by Cry suddenly started talking and thought of just getting you guys paranoid and then scaring you. When you guys came back, you luckily went the wrong way, so then I ran to the other side of the hallway that you already checked. I waited for you guys to check the other two rooms and to go outside. Then I came up behind you guys and scared the crap out of you." Abigail said, cracking up at the end again.

"I knew I heard something!" Evelyn said.

"Well now that we know that Abigail loves to scare the crap out of people and Evelyn has ears like a cat, can we go now?" Pewdie asked. The girls nodded and the four headed into the woods.


	7. Abigail gets a booboo

They had been walking around for quite a bit with no sign of Slenderman or any more notes.

"Are you even sure we are in Slender, Evelyn? We haven't found one page other than the one the "wizard" wrote." Abigail asked, putting air quotes around the word wizard.

As they passed the large barrels again, Evelyn pointed to them and said, "You look at those barrels and tell me we aren't in Slender. Besides, it's good that we haven't seen Slenderman yet."

Pewdie shrugged as they entered the barrel field again. "I have to agree with Abigail on this. We haven't seen Slendy so we don't even have proof that he actually exists."

"We could just be in a forest that looks like Slender woods." Cry chimed in.

"As of now, let's just assume the Devil's Proof theory." Abigail said. Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their faces. She rolled her eyes. "You know, The Devil's proof. It's exactly how it sounds. It's the ideology that in order to prove the Devil exists, you simply have to meet him. To apply this theory to the situation we are in right now, in order to prove Slenderman exists, we simply have to meet him." She explained.

Cry let out a low whistle. "Woooow. A fifteen-year-old girl managed to sound like a mature, twenty-two-year-old college student."

Abigail sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I actually learned that from a manga I read." She admitted with a chuckle.

They started to laugh until Evelyn started to scream, "Turn around! TURN AROUND!" They all stumbled; Abigail ran into Pewdie and tripped backwards, catching her arm on a rusty pipe protruding from one of the barrels. She felt her sleeve rip and her skin slice open.

"Son of a bitch!" She hissed.

"Abigail, are you ok?" Pewdie asked, grabbing her good arm to help her up.

"Next time, know where you're going!" She yelled.

Felix gagged as he saw the gash on her arm. It was probably worse under her sleeve. Abigail felt blood running down her arm and hissed. "Well, it's a good thing I got my tetanus shot… I'm pretty sure I did, anyway." She looked up at Pewdie, who was looking sick. "Are you ok? And I thought we were running. Why are we stopped?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Felix muttered, before letting Abigail's arm go, running out of sight behind one of the barrels, and retching.

"It was a false alarm… I… I thought I saw Slenderman… Shit Abigail! What the hell happened?" Evelyn asked frantically.

Abigail looked down at her arm and grimaced. "Ugh… it's worse than I thought."

"Of course it's bad! You fucking sliced your arm open! Oh god, what should we do? I am a freaking Girl Scout, I should know what to do for an injury!" Evelyn said, starting to freak out about her friend's health.

"It's fine, Evelyn. I have had worse injuries before and I know what to do." Abigail said, taking off her flannel, wincing when the shirt dragged over the slice.

"What?! How?" Cry and Evelyn asked at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised but they both were distracted by the sound of tearing fabric. They looked to see Abigail using her knife to tear up her shirt sleeves into two strips.

"What are you doing?" Cry asked.

"I'm going to use one of these strips to clean the wound and the other to make a tourniquet if necessary." Abigail explained. "Also, Evelyn, is there a stream here?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Not in the regular Slender game. Unless we are in Slender: the Arrival. But I don't think there was a barrel field in that."

Abigail took on a sour look as she said, "Well that's great." She directed her next statement to the other two. "You might want to look away right now cause what I'm about to do is gross."

Evelyn shook her head and said, "No. I want to know what your doing,"

"It is really gross and you might get nauseous from just the idea from it."

"I probably won't. I have a strong stomach for this type of stuff."

"Fine. I'm going to use my own saliva to wipe away the blood surrounding the wound so I can get a good look at it."

"I'm out." Cry said, turning towards where Pewdie scampered off to. "I'm gonna see if Pewds is ok."

"Abigail, I'm not grossed out by that. I would do the same thing in your place." Evelyn said, kneeling next to Abigail near her injury.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked, sliding away from her.

"I was going to help you clean your wound?" Evelyn said, confusion in her voice and on her face.

"I'm good. I can do it myself." Abigail said, looking down at the strips

"But it would be easier for you if I helped." Evelyn said, reaching for one of the strips in her hand. But Abigail whipped the strips away from Evelyn's hand.

Abigail was growling through her teeth as she said, "Let me. Do it. Myself. If you don't back the fuck up, I WILL hurt you. I am more than capable of doing this and I don't need anyone's help."

Evelyn slid back but she didn't back down. "I want to help! You're my friend and you're hurt. I don't just look away if someone, especially my friend, is hurt. Just LET ME HELP!" She pleaded.

"Evelyn, if you want to help, DON'T HELP!" Abigail said, standing up and she started to walk away.

"WHY?! I JUST WANT TO HELP!" Evelyn cried, standing up to follow her friend.

Abigail whipped around. "BECAUSE I HAVE PROBLEMS, OK? I HAVE TRUST ISSUES AND DON'T WORK WELL WITH OTHERS! I HAVE HAD NO ONE BUT MYSELF TO RELY ON BEFORE AND THERE IS NO REASON I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO STILL RELY ON JUST MYSELF NOW!" Abigail screamed, anger laced in every word.

Evelyn stumbled back, shock evident on her face. Abigail had never yelled at her before and it was scary. Evelyn then steeled herself and said, "Fine. Do it yourself. See if I care. ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HELP!" She yelled, her voice breaking on the last word and the tears that she was holding back started to fall. She ran away from Abigail, towards the building, to just get away from the situation. She didn't care whether she was running towards danger, she needed to get away.

A.N. Well, this is Katherine. Just for your information, this was actually a fight that me and my friend Lilli had while writing this chapter. She had to stop texting me so she wouldn't blow up at me even more. But don't worry. We are still friends and are working to bring you guys and girls more chapters. Well, we'll see you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

And this is Lilli. BUH-BYEEEE! :)


	8. Hi Slendy

Abigail sighed sadly and tiredly, slumped back down and shook her head.

"Shit." She whispered. "Why do I always do this? I'm so damn stubborn. And..." She shook her head again. "Fucked up."

After cleaning her wound and tying the tourniquet around her arm, she stood back up just as Pewdiepie and Cry returned. Pewdie looked a bit pale, but he was ok.

"Where's Evelyn?" Cry asked, looking around to try and spot the brunette.

Abigail cleared her throat. "She... Um... Fuck!" In a realization of where Evelyn went, Abigail turned around, grabbing the flashlight, and broke into a run.

Surprised, Pewdie and Cry followed her quickly. "Where are we going?" Felix huffed.

Abigail was further ahead, but shouted, "Bathroom! She ran towards the bathroom!"

"Why?!"

"We... had a disagreement."

"What the hell did you do?!" Cry asked frustratedly, making Abigail feel worse. Not paying attention, She tripped over her own two feet and fell, but she rolled and jumped back onto her feet to keep running. When they got to the building, they all started calling out Evelyn's name.

"Evelyn!" Abigail yelled into the building. "Please come out!"

"Just go away!" They heard a snivel-y voice yell out.

Cry turned towards Abigail. "Seriously, what did you say? We heard yelling from where we were, but we understand any of it. Though it had to be bad for her to hide in here," he said, jabbing his thumb towards the building.

Abigail snapped at Cry. "Yeah! I fucked up! I made my friend cry because I have trust problems and I snapped at her! She was just trying to help and I snapped." Abigail turned away from Cry and took deep breaths. She turned towards the building and said, "Now I'm going to help her." Abigail went into the building with the intent of apologizing.

The guys glanced at each other and shrugged. These were teenage girls and they had no idea what to say or do in these type of situations. They followed Abigail quickly into the building but then smacked into her when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Fucking shit!"

Cry looked in the direction that Abigail was looking and he felt his blood turn to ice. Right in front of him was Slenderman, just staring at them with his featureless face. "Evelyn!" Cry yelled, his eyes never leaving the creature.

"Just go away! I want to be alone!" Evelyn's voice came, luckily, from the room behind them.

"Well you're not going to be alone forever, because SLENDERMAN IS RIGHT FUCKING HERE!" Pewdie yelled.

They heard footsteps behind them. "Shit, run!" Evelyn yelled, grabbing Abigail, who seemed ready to take out her knife and fight Slenderman, and using her other hand to push the YouTubers out of the bathroom.

The group ran for their lives until the bathroom was out of sight. They caught their breath and calmed down a bit.

"Well, no denying it now. We are in freaking Slender." Evelyn said, her breathing still heavy.

"Well, shit. Ok, the fastest way to do this would probably do a speed run." Abigail said, taking charge. The men didn't even mind, they just wanted to go home.

"That might be the best option." Pewdie said, standing straight.

"Ok, seven notes to get." Evelyn said as the group started to run again into the forest.


	9. Abigail's death

AN The next few chapters are going to jump in time a bit. It's just that 1) Katherine and I want to get to chapters with Jack, Mark, and Jess as quickly as possible 2) we think that it would be boring for our readers (you guys) if we just had, "they ran, they found a note, they ran, Cry ran into a tree." It would get monotonous and it would drag on, so we decided to skip to parts that you guys would like. Nothing really happens in the skips but we just say where they got the notes and if they made a decision or something.

Pewdiepie was feeling a bit cocky. They had found 5 pages already, the one on the barrels and they found others on the red truck, the red dildo, the big tree, and in the pipe. They had a close encounter with Slenderman in the pipe, but they got away with the note. Pewdie gripped the crowbar in his hands, ready to swing. He went to turn around to talk to the others but he had only turned his head a little when he saw Slenderman. He whipped around screaming "RUN!" when he lost his grip on the crowbar and he watched it sail through the air, connecting with the side of Abigail's head.

Evelyn saw all of this happen, heard the sickening crack of the crowbar hitting Abigail's head, crushing it. She watched as her lifeless body crumpled onto the ground. After that, all she saw red. When the red cleared, she was kneeling on Pewdie, her knee in his stomach and she was clenching the front of his shirt in her hand. His nose was bloody. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU KILLED HER! I HATE YOU!" She screamed at his face. The look on his face was a mixture of fear, regret, and shock. She felt tears running down her face but the fury blocked the sadness for now. She punched Felix as hard as she could.

When Cry saw Evelyn punch Felix for the second time, he knew that she wouldn't stop. He grabbed her fist when she wound up for a third hit. He dragged her off of Pewdie and sat her down away from him. Now don't think that he is a cold hearted person. He was in shock. His buddy just accidentally killed Abigail, one of the girls they had promised to protect, and before he could even register that fact, Evelyn had jumped on Pewdiepie and started wailing on him. This was too much going on in such a short amount of time.

Evelyn felt the anger fade and a wave of sadness washed over her. She curled up into a ball and started to full-on sob. Abigail... She was dead. One of her only friends was dead.

Cry just stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked toward Felix to see if he had any ideas how to comfort her. But he saw something behind Pewdie that made him gasp. Pewdiepie turned around and his eyes widened. How could their luck...

Evelyn felt arms wrap around her and hug her. She shrugged off the arms. "Just get off. I just want to be alone." She said, sniffing.

"Ok. If you don't want a hug, then I won't hug you." A female voice said. Evelyn looked up and backwards so quickly, her neck cracked but she didn't care a bit. Standing behind her was Abigail! Evelyn stumbled up and tried to hug her but Abigail ducked out of the way. "I thought you said that you didn't want to hug me." Abigail said, smirking. The look on Evelyn's tear stained face was heart-wrenching so Abigail held her arms out for a hug.

Evelyn ran to Abigail and tackled her, crying and laughing.

"Aww. That's so adorable!" Cry said in a baby talking voice. Pewdie nodded, his nose bleed finally stopping.

"How are you alive?" Evelyn asked, finally letting go of Abigail, sniffing and wiping her tears on her sweatshirt sleeve.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that since we are in a video game, when we die, we respawn somewhere. Luckily, I spawned near here and all I had to do was follow your screams." She glanced towards Pewdiepie and said, "By the way..." She stood up, walked to the guys and then proceeded to punch Felix in the nose.

Pewdie stumbled back, clutching his, again, bleeding nose and said, "Jävla helvete! Varför det alltid måste vara näsan?" (Fucking hell! Why does it always have to be the nose?)(AN We are sorry if the Swedish is not correct but we had to use Google translate and usually that sucks with proper wording. Please comment with the proper spelling if we are wrong with any Swedish vocabulary in this story.)

"That's for killing me!" Abigail said.

"But Evelyn already punched him for that. Twice." Cry said, exasperated.

"But I didn't. Shouldn't I have a say in revenge to my own death?" Abigail explained.

Evelyn sighed and shrugged off her sweatshirt. She balled it up and passed it to Pewdie. "Here. I'm really sorry for punching you in the face and making your nose bleed."

Cry was almost certain that he heard Abigail whisper under her breath, "I'm not."

Pewds pushed the sweatshirt away and said, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Evelyn pushed the sweatshirt back at him with more force. "I insist." Pewdie pushed the sweatshirt back again and Evelyn snapped. "TAKE THE FUCKING SWEATSHIRT! I HAVE LIKE TEN AT HOME AND THIS ONE IS LIKE TWO YEARS OLD SO JUST USE IT FOR YOUR STUPID NOSEBLEED!" She yelled, slapping it against his chest.

Everyone stared at her and Pewdie gingerly took the balled up sweatshirt and used it to wipe the blood off of his face. "Good. Now we only have a few more pages to collect in this freaking game so let's do this!"

"Yeah, let's finish this!" Cry yelled. "Also, I forget, how many pages do we have?" Abigail shook her head and reached into her pocket to show that they had 5 pages but she came up empty.

"What the hell...?" She mumbled as she checked all of her pockets. Nope. She didn't have them. "What the HELL?!" She repeated, pissed. The other three stared at her, wondering what was wrong.

Abigail pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"The fucking notes are gone!" Abigail said.

"Ugh, don't tell me... When Pewdie killed you, it reset the game!" Cry moaned, leaning his head back in frustration. He stomped the ground and huffed.

"Well, this is great. Well, let's just go back and start this again!" Evelyn said, having a similar hissy fit as Cry. She had crossed her arms, looked up and blew hair out of her face.

So the group turned around and started the trek back to the bathroom.


	10. Broken Ankle

AN: I am so sorry for the late update. I was really sick on Monday with a headache and a stomach bug and yesterday I had to catch up on homework. But now I'm fine and I am uploading, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Come on!" Abigail yelled, the third note waving in her hand of her now healed arm. When she "respawned", her wound healed and her shirt returned to normal. The group had gone back to the barrel field where they found another note explaining everything they already knew, that if one of them died, the game reset and it was randomized. Luckily, they found a note in the bathroom this time and didn't find Slenderman around any corners. They had just found the note on the building next to the red truck when Slenderman appeared. Currently, they thought they lost him, but they were taking no chances and they kept running.

Suddenly, Evelyn felt a tug on her foot and she fell. She gasped as she tried to put her arms out to stop her fall but it was no use. She landed on the palms of her hands, cutting them slightly. Her body forcibly rolled but her left foot was stuck! She heard a crack and blinding pain shot up her leg, making her scream.

"Evelyn!" Abigail scrambled over to her hurt friend. Evelyn was curled up on the ground, clutching at her ankle, screaming and crying. Abigail almost fell getting to her friend's side. "What the hell did you do?"

Evelyn glared at her through the pain and said, " Oh you know, tripping and hurting my ankle while running from Slenderman, HOW ABOUT YOU?"

Abigail checked Evelyn's ankle and grimaced. Toes weren't supposed to point that way. "Why does this always happen to the tall people? This is why I am thankful that I am short." She said.

Pewdiepie looked at Evelyn's ankle, mumbled, "Not again." and ran into the woods, covering his mouth, to throw up again. Beheading people in video games and he's fine. Put a really bad injury in front of him and he pukes. Wow, what a guy.

"Oh god." Cry said. Luckily, Cry had a stronger stomach and was standing near them, keeping a lookout for Slenderman.

"How bad is it?" Evelyn asked, trying not to cry out.

"Well the bad news is that someone is going to have to set it back in place." Abigail said, shifting her weight so she was by Evelyn's ankle."Pewdiepie!" Abigail called into the forest.

"What?" His voice sounded like he was seasick.

"Since you can't come over here before Evelyn's ankle is set, could you try and find the thickest branch that you can find and get over here? I'm going to need it to brace Evelyn's ankle after I set it."

"Wait, you're going to do it?" Cry was shocked that Abigail would think that she could do that. "Do you even have any experience with this kind of stuff?"

Before Abigail could answer, Evelyn spoke up. "Cry. I would trust Abigail with my life. I would rather have her set my ankle then some person I barely know. You know, except for a doctor or someone who knows how to set an ankle properly. No offense." Her voice was shaky from the pain but her voice was firm and Cry knew there was no changing her mind.

He looked at the hurt girl then nodded. If he was in her spot, he would rather have someone that he knew set his ankle. He knelt to the left of Evelyn and held his hand out. If he couldn't do anything else, he could at least take the position of an older brother to her for a bit. Evelyn gratefully took it.

Abigail unlaced Evelyn's sneaker and tried to gently pulled it off. Evelyn whimpered a bit when the back of the sneaker pulled at her ankle. "Sorry, sorry." Abigail said as she pulled the rest of the sneaker off. Abigail used her knife to cut off Evelyn's sock to prevent anymore unnecessary pulling. She grasped Evelyn's foot and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt like hell."

"Do either of you have anything I could bite or something?" Evelyn asked. "I would have used my sweatshirt but Pewdie used it as a snot rag."

Cry took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

Abigail looked at Evelyn and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Just fix it quickly." Evelyn said. She bit down on the arm of the sweatshirt and braced herself, hiding her face in her shoulder. Abigail grabbed Evelyn's foot and twisted.

~10 minutes later~

"Where the hell is Pewdiepie?" Abigail asked. It had been a few minutes since Evelyn's ankle was set and Pewdie still hadn't come back. They were all starting to worry a bit.

Evelyn was now sitting against a tree, her foot now pointing the right way. Abigail was sitting next to her and Cry was keeping watch, his sweatshirt back on, holding the flashlight and nursing his hand. When Evelyn's ankle was set, her nails had dug into the palm of his hand, breaking the skin. Dang, her nails are sharp, Cry thought as he glanced at the bloody nail marks on his palm.

"Ok, I'm going to scout around and try to find Pewdie." Abigail said, standing up.

"No!" Evelyn yelped, quickly grabbing Abigail's wrist to prevent her from leaving. Going into the forest alone was probably a death sentence. Evelyn thought about that for a second then realized something, making her freeze and loosen her hold on Abigail's wrist.

Abigail wrenched her wrist out of Evelyn's grip and asked, "Why not?"

"I agree with Evelyn. We are not going to become like the Scooby-doo gang and split up. One group always gets caught by the monster," Cry stated. "Why do you think we haven't split up yet? It might be faster but if one group gets in trouble, the other group wouldn't be able to get there to help in time."

"Then why did we let Pewdiepie go alone?!" Evelyn cried, finally realizing their mistake. "He doesn't even have the light!" She said, shaking the flashlight.

"Fuck! We were so distracted by Evelyn's ankle, we forgot that we were in a horror game!" Cry yelled, running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"It's fine, it's fine. We'll find him." Abigail said, trying to soothe the two.

Evelyn tucked her uninjured leg underneath her and put her left hand on the trunk of the tree. If Felix died because of her injuring herself, she wouldn't forgive herself. She tried standing up but a jolt to her ankle make her hiss in pain but she managed to get upright.

"No, what are you doing? You might be hurting yourself further." Cry said, going over to Evelyn and trying to gently get her to sit down again. She shrugged him off.

"It's my fault that he is out there alone and I won't just sit here and wait around while he might be getting killed." Evelyn said, looking him straight in the eyes. Well the eye holes in the mask.

"Well, you hurting yourself trying to walk isn't going to help him so sit down."

"I can't just sit here while Pewdie is still out there alone. And I don't want us to split up further so now what?" She asked.

"Piggybacking." Abigail finally chimed in.

"What?" Cry asked, turning towards Abigail.

"It's easy. One of us gives Evelyn a piggyback ride. That way, we can all go find Pewdie and Evelyn doesn't have to walk. I'll carry Evelyn first and then, when I get tired, you can carry her for a bit." Abigail explained. Cry looked at Evelyn to see if she was ok with this plan. She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the best idea so far. The question is, can you carry me?" Evelyn asked. Abigail answered by walking up to her and turning around. Evelyn let go of the tree, grabbed Abigail's neck in almost a strangle hold, and hopped up onto Abigail's back.

Abigail quickly grabbed behind Evelyn's knees to make sure that she wouldn't fall off, carefully trying not to jolt Evelyn's ankle too much and ignoring the fact that Evelyn was strangling her a bit. During all of this, Cry had been "spotting" or was ready if Evelyn fell. After a minute, Evelyn was situated on Abigail's back, both as comfortable as they were going to be.

Feeling kind of silly, Evelyn pointed in front of them and said, "Onward my steed. We must find our lost amigo before that fiend Slenderman. Onward!"

Abigail chuckled as the trio started walking to try and find their missing amigo.


	11. WTF Slenderman?

With Felix

Felix leaned against the tree, the taste of bile still in his mouth. Man, did that taste bad. He then heard Abigail shout from through the trees.

"Pewdiepie!"

"What?" He asked, his voice still sounding sick.

"Since you can't come over here before Evelyn's ankle is set, could you try and find the thickest branch that you can find and get over here? I'm going to need it to brace Evelyn's ankle after I set it."

Pewdiepie was surprised that Abigail would do it but he knew that someone had to do it and he definitely couldn't so he started walking, the crowbar still with him.

That branch is too short, that one's too thin. Pewdie couldn't find a branch that was big enough. Then he remembered that the red truck had a wooden barrier around the bed of the truck.

He ran in the direction that he thought that the truck was at. Hopefully it was the right direction.

He ran for a minute and then saw the red truck through the trees. He remembered that Evelyn had tried to hot-wire the truck using Abigail's knife to strip the wires. "I only know in case of an emergency!" She swore. Unfortunately, when they tried to start the car, the motor wouldn't turn over. They figured out that the truck had no gas and so they took the note and went on their way.

Felix went up to the truck and looked at the boards. He saw that the board was slightly rotted around the nails, connecting it to the truck bed and he thought that he could pull it off. He laid down the crowbar and grasped the board in his hands and tried to pull off the board. The board wiggled a little but it stayed connected to the truck. He tried pulling it of for a few minutes, even putting one of his foot onto the truck to try to get leverage but after a while, his hands slipped and he landed on his ass.

"Owww!" He yelled. He glared at the board as he stood up. "Now you are a little bitch." He told the board. He stepped forward to try and pry it from the truck again and his foot hit the crowbar. He glanced down at it and it clicked in his head. He put down a FUCKING CROWBAR to try and get a nailed down board off with his BARE HANDS.

Felix face palmed and said, "I am an idiot." He grabbed the crowbar off of the ground and used it to pry the board from the truck. "That was a lot easier." He said to himself. He turned around to go back in the direction of the others, but he didn't remember which direction he came from.

"Fuck!" He yelled, exasperated at himself. Why couldn't he remember important stuff like that? "Well, better try and find the others." He headed off in the direction he thought that he came from and hoped for the best.

With Cry, Abigail, and Evelyn

"Where is he?" Evelyn asked, now clutching onto Cry's neck. Cry had given Evelyn the pipe to hold so that he could hold her up. She was now trying not to twitch her hand so that she could avoid jabbing Cry in the stomach or hitting him upside his head.

"If we knew where he was, we could find him right away." Abigail said. Evelyn turned her head towards Abigail and stuck her tongue out at her. Abigail stuck her tongue right back at her.

"Hello?" They heard a voice through the trees. "Where are you guys?" They recognized the Swedish accent of Pewdiepie.

"Pewds, we're over here!" Cry yelled, walking towards where he though the voice was coming from.

"I don't know which direction you guys are! Shine the torch around so I can see you guys!" He yelled back. Cry felt Evelyn's arms tighten around his neck as Abigail shone the flashlight around.

"Run," she whispered. "That's not Pewdiepie."

Cry was confused and stopped, making Abigail stop walking too. "What? What do you mean it's not Pewds?" He asked. Abigail gasping made him look towards where the flashlight was pointing. Right in the middle of the beam was Slenderman. If they had continued walking, they would have walked right by him. "Right, run." He said as he turned around and started running, Abigail right on his tail.

"What about Pewds?" Abigail yelled.

"He wasn't even there." Evelyn said through gritted teeth. She was trying to keep her ankle as still as possible but Cry's steps were jostling her ankle and it was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain and beaning Cry in the head with the pipe. Cry relayed the message to Abigail, even though he didn't understand it.

After running for a bit, the two stopped running and Cry set Evelyn down so he could catch his breath.

When he caught his breath, Cry said, "So, how did you know that Pewdie wasn't there. We might have just left him behind with Slenderman!"

"It wasn't him. He calls a flashlight a flashlight and the voice we heard said torch." Evelyn sighed. "It seems to me like Slenderman can copy voices."

"Ah, shit." Abigail said, drooping her shoulders.

"We are gonna have to ask him questions to see if it's him or not." Cry said. Both of the girls agreed with him. Evelyn got onto Abigail's back to give Cry a break. They continued the search to try and find their missing Swedish friend.

With Pewdiepie

Pewds had been walking for what seemed like forever, not finding any landmarks or the others. "Where the hell am I?"

He saw a flash of light to the left of him and he looked that way and saw a torch's light shining through the trees. He found them!

"Hey! Guys! I found a board for a splint." He started to run towards the light when it went out. He stopped, confused with why they turned the light off. "Guys?! What the hell?" He yelled into the darkness.

"What's your full real name?" He heard Evelyn yell. What the hell?

"Um, Felix Kjellburg?" He said.

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Marzia."

"What do you call the statue in Amnesia?"

Pewdiepie was getting a bit annoyed. "I call him Stephano. He has an Italian accent. I call my subscribers bros and I have two dogs named Edgar and Maya. Any other stupid questions?" He yelled.

It was quiet for a few seconds then the torch turned back on, showing the direction to the others. Felix quickly ran towards it and met up with the others.

"'Eeeeey!" Abigail said, doing the double gun, 'eh' thing with her fingers. Evelyn was on Cry's back now. (AN This was like 15 minutes after the last scene)

"What the hell? Why did you ask me such stupid questions?" He said, exasperated.

"Sorry Pewds. We had to make sure it was you. Apparently, Slenderman can copy voices and he tried to trap us before but luckily Evelyn realized that it wasn't you and we got away." Cry explained. "It's bullshit."

"Oh... Well I'm glad that you guys aren't dead." Felix said.

"Let's just find the other pages and get out of this piece of shit game." Abigail said, already walking. The guys caught up with her and started the search for the 5 remaining pages.


	12. Abigail kicks butt

AN: I fucked up. I fucked up horribly. I uploaded the last two chapters before they were suppose to go up. Luckily that wasn't a problem for those chapters but it will be in the future. I went back and added the two chapters but it was completely my fault and you know what? I'm going to be super generous and give you guys the the two chapters that I was going to upload even before I saw my mistake :) it was my error and the story has to move along. Also, I think this author's note is in the wrong chapter but whatever. I think I have everything fixed now so now, reviews:

Jinx-Nightangale- after the next chapter, Mark comes in in four chapters or two weeks and Jack comes in in the next chapter or three weeks:)

Now enough of my blabbering and let's get to the story.

They cheered as Pewdie took the 7th note. Abigail couldn't help but grin, thinking about how easy it was going. They had found notes in the pipe, on the rocks, on the red thing, and now on the dead tree. They passed by the blue truck (also out of gas) and by the crossed walls. Now they only had to get one more note that was right through those trees. But then, Evelyn screamed.

Abigail spun around quickly to see Slenderman behind them, his tentacles already out and poised to attack. She scowled. No, we are not going to get this far and fail.

She growled in rage as she charged him with her knife. Felix and Cry (after putting down Evelyn) attempted to charge him too, but they were swatted away like flies.

Abigail and Slenderman fought viciously. She slashed, stabbed, kicked, and blocked with precision. A tentacle latched around her waist and she severed it effortlessly. Another jabbed angrily at her and she dodged, kicking Slenderman's knee out at the same time. He fell, but he didn't stay down for long. They were at a gruesome (at least to Abigail it was gruesome) understanding that the only way this fight was going to end was with one of them dead. Each volley of attacks were vicious and filled with malice.

Slashing, kicking, smacking, stabbing. Abigail was practically covered with lacerations and red marks that would eventually turn into bruises, but she didn't seem to care.

Then the fight turned sour. There was a loud cracking sound that echoed through the forest as Slenderman threw Abigail to the ground with his one remaining tentacle.

She cried out, struggling to get up. Slender approached her, zeroing in on Abigail. His last tentacle coiled around Abigail's chest and throat and lifted her to what would be eye level.

It was garbled, almost incomprehensible, but then Abigail heard Slenderman speak. "I WiLl bE tHE LasT ThInG YoU SeE. YoU aRE aLl PaWNs aND yoUr TImE hAs ExPIreD."

And then Abigail started to laugh. It started out as a low, quiet chuckle, which then escalated to a loud, maniacal cackle. She then grabbed Slenderman's neck and brought her face up to his very quickly. "That's where you're wrong. I'm not going to die. We're going to get out of this. You're just..." She paused to to cough out blood and she finished with, "Another asshole. And I'm going to kill you."

With that, she plunged her knife into his "face" and jaggedly ripped it through, thick black blood spewing out of the large crevice she made. There was a squeal of pain, loud and high, as the last tentacle tightened around her neck. Abigail sliced it off with the last of her energy.

She fell to the ground, sitting on her feet, covered in Slenderman's blood and her own. Slender hit the ground and seemed to break into pixels and melt into the grass. Abigail was still bent on one knee, hunched over and huffing.

Evelyn hobbled over to Abigail with the guys' help. After Cry and Felix had been knocked out of the fight, she had hopped over to them to make sure that they were ok. They didn't have any serious injuries but both of them had had the air knocked out of them and they weren't ok to fight. All the three could do was watch Abigail fight on her own. When Abigail had been caught, they all held their breath. Evelyn had been rooted to the spot, terrified for her friend. She had wanted to help but her stupid ankle was broken. Plus she was horrible at hand to hand combat anyway.

As Evelyn got to her, Abigail said, "Man, was that a rush! Let's do it again!" Evelyn chuckled at her friend's wish.

"How about not," she said. "Let's just find the last note and get out of here."

"Yeah." Cry said, ready to go home and crash. They had been in this game for... Four, maybe five hours? At this point, everyone was exhausted, hungry, and just wanted to go home. So, Pewdiepie picked up Evelyn and the group started walking for the final note.


	13. Who's fault is it?

Only going to do reviews today, no note:

Jinx-Nightangale- Are you reading our minds or something? Also, it would be kind of boring for Mark, Jack, and my other friend to come in after we beat Slenderman to just leave again. XD :)

They entered the group of cut down trees/totem poles. Evelyn saw the last note and felt relief and a bit sad. They were finally going to get out of here, but then they would have to go their own way. The YouTubers would go home and probably try and forget all of this ever happened. Evelyn wanted to spend a bit more time with these guys. She had had fun, even though they had been chased by Slenderman and she had broken her ankle. She wished that her and Abigail had a bit more time to hang out with the guys. But she guessed their time together was over.

Abigail took the note off of the tree and said, "Well, this is it." She glanced down at the note and started to read it silently.

"Well, it was cool to meet two of my bros," Pewds said. "Even if it wasn't under great circumstances."

"Yeah. I can't really meet my fans normally. It was cool hanging out with you guys," Cry said. "Even meeting you in person was great, Pewds."

Felix was going to say something back but then Abigail flew towards him. He automatically put his hands in front of his face, protecting his still probably broken nose, accidentally letting Evelyn's legs go. Abigail wasn't after him, though, and she grabbed Evelyn's collar and threw her to the ground. Evelyn squeaked in pain as her ankle was jostled and her back hit the ground.

Abigail grabbed the front of her collar again and said, "What the hell, Evelyn?! What the HELL!?"

Evelyn's eyes grew huge as Abigail shook her. "I don't know what your talking about!" She said, her voice revealing her terror towards her friend. She thought that Abigail was going to start beating her up soon.

Cry and Pewdiepie grabbed Abigail and dragged her off of Evelyn. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Pewds asked.

Abigail tore her arms out of their grips and crossed them. "Read the note." She said, glaring at the still terrified Evelyn.

Cry picked up the note and read it out loud:

Abigail,

FUCK YOU! You are a bitch! Slenderman was only doing what I told him to do and you fucking murder him! HE WAS MY FRIEND! You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT?! I was going to let you guys out after this game but NOOOO! You just had to KILL SLENDERMAN! So, just for that, I'm going to make this a living hell for you guys. I'm going to collect some of the horror games that these two YouTubers have played plus more and make you all play them through. I also have 3 surprises that will show up later that will be here just because of you. How about that, bitch?!

Peace out!

Your Captor

PS. Evelyn, be careful what you wish for. Because you just might get it!

Evelyn's eyes widened as she remembered that she had wished that they had more time to hang out with the guys. "Oh my god. When we were walking towards this note, I had wished that we could hang out with you guys longer. I didn't actually expect it to happen!"

"Well you got your wish. Now we get to go through who knows how many stupid horror games before we can go home. Hope it was worth it." Abigail said to her friend.

"It was actually more your fault Abigail." Pewds pointed out.

She spun to look at him. "How was this my fault?" She asked angrily.

"Well you did kill Slenderman. It even says in the note that the wizard was going to let us out until you killed Slenderman, so really, it's your fault." Cry said, referring to the note.

"Uh guys?" Evelyn called out, staring above them.

"Oh so now it my fault?" Abigail said, anger evident in her voice.

"I'm just calling it as I see it!" Cry said, getting worked up.

"Guys!?"

"We could have just ran from him but you had to fight him!" Pewds yelled.

"We wouldn't have been able to get away!" Abigail yelled back at them.

"GUYS!" Evelyn yelled, grabbing the attention of the others.

"What!?" They asked, anger still in their voices.

Evelyn pointed above them and they looked up. They had been fighting so intently, they hadn't noticed a huge ball of light coming down from above them, even though it had been brightening the whole area with light. Abigail was only able to say, "Oh, fuck." before the light swallowed them all up.


	14. Important

Katherine: No this is not a note saying that we are stopping the story. During the next part of the story, we are going to be in my house (it will be explained in the chapter). But because I didn't want to add all of the details of my house into a real chapter, I decided to make this a third chapter for the week. If you have any questions about the layout at anytime, just ask. I will answer to the best of my ability. Bye! ^-^

When you step into the front door, the steps upstairs are in front and to the right of you. They have a wooden railing open to the hallway that goes halfway up. Then it turns to a railing attached to the wall. The front entrance hall's floor is wooden. To the right is my dad's office space (Not much will be going on in there, so I won't explain what's in it). To your left and in front is a small closet where our coats go and our shoes are piled inside on the ground. If you go to your left, you will enter the dining room. The floor is a white carpet. There is an oval mahogany table with six matching wooden chairs all situated under a low hanging chandelier.

If you go back to the front door, straight ahead is a wooden floor hallway leading to our breakfast nook. There is a powder room a bit down the hall. There is a huge window taking up the wall opposite you in the breakfast nook. The table is rectangle with a light wooden top, it's legs are painted white. The six chairs are the same, a light wooden seat and the back and legs are painted white. To your right, kind of behind you is the basement steps (will not need to be explained). The floor in the breakfast nook and in the kitchen is fake white tiles with blue outlines (idk how to explain it better). Over the breakfast nook table is a chandelier that kinda looks like the top of a lamp To your left, before you round the corner to the kitchen, are the light switches for the hallway light, the light in the kitchen, and over the breakfast nook.

As you round the corner, you will see the kitchen. It is not split up from the breakfast nook except for a peninsula. The counters are dark green granite. The cupboards are a medium brown wood. The fridge, oven, and dishwasher are black and the stovetop is white. To your left, you can see the dining room and a little art closet. Right between the kitchen and dining room is the door to the garage.

If you go back to the hallway, you will see a door to your right, which is the cabinet where we keep our food. If you pass the hallway, you will end up in the living room. The living room is cut off from the kitchen by a half wall. The carpet in the living room is dark grey. The couch along the half wall is light blue color. There is a glass coffee table in front of that couch. My dad's recliner is a dark brown color and is situated in the back left corner of the room from you. Next to it is a side table with a lamp on it. There is a love seat, the same color as the other couch, next to the recliner. Against the far wall. Along the back wall of the living room are sliding glass doors hidden by dark green curtains. On the opposite wall is a green couch with a standing lamp next to it. In the corner is a flatscreen tv on a wooden tv stand. Also, all of the walls in my house and the celling are white.

For the upstairs, I will not explain it right now because it will change later in the story.


	15. Why are we at Evelyn's house?

Evelyn woke up sitting in her dad's recliner. Woah, what a dream, she thought as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She would have to text Abigail about it. If she could find her phone. Evelyn chuckled as she put on her glasses that were next to her. When the room came into focus, her eyes became huge. Apparently, the blankets that she blurrily saw on the couch next to her hid a person with long blonde hair that peeked out of the blankets. Looking around, she realized that all of the couches were occupied. She saw the sandy beard of one guy on the couch opposite of her and the white mask of a black haired man on the couch to her right.

"Shit." She mumbled as she stood up and went over to wake up Abigail. "Abbi. Abbi, wake up." Evelyn whispered, shaking her shoulder.

Abigail mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Evelyn? Are we having a sleepover that I forgot about? Oh, I need to tell you about the dream I just had." She said, yawning.

"No need." Evelyn said, jabbing her thumb towards the motionless lump that was Felix.

Abigail glanced over at him and sighed. "I was really hoping that all of this was just a dream," she mumbled as she stood up. She stretched, cracked her back and said, "Well, time to wake up the sleepy heads."

"No need to wake me up." They heard a voice behind them say. They turned to see Cry sitting up, stretching his arms above his head. He looked around and said, "What kind of hell hole are we in now?"

"Hey! This is not a hell hole! This is MY home!" Evelyn was a bit angry that Cry thought that her house looked like a level in a horror game. "It's a bit messy but I wouldn't call it a hell hole!"

Cry tried to save himself by saying, "I didn't mean it looked like a hell hole, but the wizard said something about putting us in a new game and I didn't recognize it so I thought it was just a game Pewdie played that I haven't. This place is actually really nice."

Evelyn crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, right. That's what you meant."

"Well, I am starving. I'm going to try and make something to eat." Abigail said, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Just make something simple and quick, please. How about spaghetti?" Evelyn asked everyone.

"Spaghetti's good for me," Cry said. "I can't speak for Pewds though." He pointed to the still sleeping Swede.

Evelyn went over to Felix and poked him in the cheek. "Pewds. Pewds!"

Pewdiepie sat up and yawned. "What? I was sleeping," he said, his voice tired.

"Abigail's going to make spaghetti. Are you good with that?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm good with spaghetti." He said, rubbing his eyes. Abigail went to the kitchen to make it.

Evelyn was still a bit guilty for punching Pewdie in the nose. "Hey, how's your nose doing?" She asked.

"It's actually not hurting at all." He said, using his thumb and forefinger to wiggle his nose. He then noticed that Evelyn was on her feet. "Don't worry about my nose. What about your ankle?"

Evelyn looked down at her ankle and said, "Oh, right. I had a broken ankle." She rolled her ankle and jumped on the foot a few times. "And now it's not hurting at all... Cool! Why?" She tilted her head as she looked at her ankle. She then noticed that she had her black sweatshirt back on. "And I have my sweatshirt back. And it's not covered in blood... What the hell?!"

"Wait, so we got healed and our clothing back to normal?" Cry asked, his tiredness affecting his comprehension skills.

"Give me a minute." Evelyn said as she walked towards the kitchen. The guys followed her to see what she was going to do.

Evelyn found Abigail lost in the kitchen, the spaghetti box next to the stove. "Where the hell are your pots and pans?" She asked, frustrated. Evelyn grabbed Abigail's chin and twisted her head to the side. Abigail smacked Evelyn's hand off of her chin. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Evelyn turned to Cry and said, "Yup. Abbi was cover in blood and scrapes before we were teleported and now, she has neither a cut nor a drop of blood on her. Plus her sleeves are again not shredded."

"Did you really have to do that?" Abigail said, exasperated.

"Yes, yes I did." Evelyn said, opening the cupboard and taking out a big pot. "Here we go." She said as she set the pot on the stove.

Abigail took the pot and started to fill it up with water. "So why are we even here?" Abbi asked. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared on the counter. Cry picked it up and started to read it:

Dear players,

I am so sorry for my friend's behavior. He did not remember that Slenderman would respawn after like a day. He doesn't have the best memory, especially when he is angry. We talked to him and we got him to rethink and allow you to rest for about 20 hours between the games. If you would be injured and not being able to rest between each game, you would not be able to do the simplest things and it would be very boring for us to watch. We are not on your side, we just would get bored watching you struggle with very easy stuff. We have picked Evelyn's house to let you rest because it can hold everyone. This is not her real house but a manifestation of it using magic. The house is suspended in nothingness and if you were to try to escape, you would be teleported back inside. This is also why the house is almost spotless. Why would we make stuff that wouldn't help you. There still will be 3 surprises showing up when you wake up. Also, do not go through the front door. It is the portal that will take you to the next game.

Sincerely,

The brains of the operation

"Wait! There are multiple people who are our captors?!" Felix yelled.

"That's what it looks like." Cry said, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash.

Abigail put the pot full of water on the stove and turned on the heat. "Well, it doesn't matter if we have one captor or one hundred. We are still stuck here and we have to play the games through," Abigail said, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah..." Evelyn said. "Ok, if I'm going to sleep tonight, I need to get my mind off of what just happened." She then looked quickly behind her out the window, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Paranoid!" Abigail sung. Evelyn turned and glared at her.

"I just want to not be awake all night, thinking Slenderman is going to pop up behind me and choke me." She said. " ... Ok I'm paranoid. But even if I watch someone else play a horror game, I am scared if I don't watch a funny thing. And this... This was a hundred times worse." She shuddered. "I need to watch something funny."

"How? Do you have something to watch?" Cry asked.

"Um... It's called the Internet. Although... Shit. My sister took her computer to her boyfriend's house, my mom's iPad and my iPod are too small for 4 people to watch something-" Evelyn was interrupted by Abigail.

"I'm not going to be watching anything. I need to stay with the spaghetti." She said.

"Well it's still too small... Wait! I forgot." Evelyn raced out of the kitchen and down the hall. The guys looked at Abigail who shrugged.

Evelyn came back downstairs, a laptop tucked under her arm. "I can't believe I forgot about my new laptop," she said. "Now, let's watch some Bloody Trap-land," she said, smiling.

~time skip~

Evelyn jumped up and started to sing and dance to Cry's little song that he is singing when Pewdiepie was out of the frame. "Dum dum dum, dum dum dum, playing Bloody trap land with Pewds!" She pointed at Pewdiepie. "Just having a good time, just kill him," she shot Pewds in the head with her fingers."Just doing the thing with the cats." She grabbed a blanket and looked at it funnily as she said the next line. "Do I got a blanket or something?" She started to dance around and wave the blanket around as she said, "I got a blanket. So cool. I'm gonna jump into the lava." She did a little hop. "Dead." She mumbled the next few words. "Going dancing around and singing." She jumped onto the couch and then straight off as she said, "Jumping down.*chuckle* Something something something. Dancing all around. It's raining outside." She glanced outside. "It's going to rain on top of the level *points up* and there's buzzsaws *points to the right* and spikey things *points to the left* and lavas *nod*. And it's gonna get us melted. *nod* It's going to get us med.*nod* and die.*nod*It's dangerous." As she did the "dums" she crouched and uncrouched. "Dum dum, dum dum dum, dum dum dum, dum dum dum, dum." She hid half of her face as she crouched and said, "Oh he's coming back."

Felix and Cry were laughing at her shenanigans as she bowed and sat back down on the couch. "That was great." Cry said, trying to stop laughing.

"Why thank you." She said. "I actually do that every time when that happens."

"Ok. Ok. Moving on," Pewdiepie said, still chuckling slightly.

~time skip~

"The spaghetti is almost finished." Abigail called as she stirred the pasta.

"Yes, I'm starving." Cry complained as he got up off of the couch. Evelyn stared at Cry with a confused look on her face. He was getting a bit uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?" He asked.

Evelyn called out into the kitchen, "Abbi! We have a problem! ... Actually it's more Cry's problem." Abigail turned off the stove, took the pasta off the burner, and drained it, then came into the living room.

"What's Cry's problem?" Abigail asked.

Evelyn pointed to Cry's face. "How in hell is Cry going to eat?" Abigail was confused until she realized that the Cry mask would get in the way.

"Shit." Pewdie just got it. Abigail thought for a bit and then she got out her pocket knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cry asked with a slight shake in his voice.

"Abigail..." Evelyn said as she took the girl by the arm and dragged her out into the kitchen. They were saying things the boys couldn't make out. Then Evelyn said, "Abbi, no. You could hurt him."

"Do you have a better idea?" Abigail asked in a hard tone.

Evelyn thought hard for a few seconds then hit the counter with her fist. "No." She said in a strained voice. "And OWW!" Evelyn clutched the hand she hit the counter with.

Abigail chuckled as she and Evelyn walked back into the living room, her knife still in her hand. Cry backed up into the couch saying, "What are you thinking?"

Abigail flicked the knife open as she walked closer to Cry. "Just don't move." She said.

Felix stepped between the two of them and crossed his arms. "What are you going to do?" He insisted.

Abigail looked directly into his eyes and said, "I swear to never intentionally hurt him unless he is attacking someone that I love. Now get out of my way before I intentionally hurt you." They glared at each other for a few seconds. Felix looked at Evelyn who nodded. Then he reluctantly moved aside, still glaring at Abigail.

Cry was terrified at this point and was as far into the couch as possible. Abigail sat next to him and he slid as far away from her as possible. She slid next to him, grabbed his face and said, " Don't move." She presses the point of her knife where she thought the edge of Cry's mask was and started cutting. Cry could feel the point of the knife on his face but it wasn't hurting him. In a minute, Abigail had cut a hole into Cry's mask so that he could eat. "Now, aren't you glad you trusted me?" Abigail said in a mocking tone.

"Yes…" Cry said, embarrassed that he thought that Abigail would intentionally hurt him.

"Well since Cry can now eat, let's eat!" Evelyn said as she ran out to the kitchen. The others followed quickly.


	16. Abbi's Nightmare

Reviews:

Jinx-Nightangale- Ppphhhttt even if you could read our minds, you wouldn't know exactly who the captors are XD we are just throwing around ideas right now. We have two ideas but we don't know which one to use. And thanks :)

After eating, all four of them were ready to collapse. They stumbled upstairs and sorted out where they were sleeping. Evelyn's room had a bunk bed, so Evelyn slept in her own bed and Abigail slept on the top. Pewdie took Evelyn's older sister's room and Cry took her younger sister's room. Evelyn's parent's room stayed empty. When they decided the rooming, all of the doors slammed shut, startling the group. When they opened the doors again, each room had changed to accommodate the person and the closets and drawers had filled with their own clothing (for Evelyn, half of her clothes disappeared, replaced by Abigail's but she didn't care. She wasn't a fashionista and would wear jeans and a t-shirt everyday if she could.) The group went off to brush their teeth and get dressed in their pajamas. The guys used the master bath and the girls used the other, smaller one. Everyone then said goodnight and went to bed for some well deserved sleep.

Well, almost everyone.

The blonde-haired boy shook his head at the girl, who was backing up against the cold wall of the empty hallway.

"Tsk, tsk. You did it again 'Alex'." He said, mocking her nickname. She nervously glanced over at a red-haired, freckle faced boy that stood off to the side. Her eyes sent a desperate message.

Please. Help me this time.

The blonde boy advanced towards her, grabbing her chin and tilting her face up to his, harshly and violently. Then he brought his other hand back, forming it into a fist. The girl closed her eyes, bracing herself as tears ran down her cheeks.

The boy got ready to strike, but stopped when he heard, "Nathaniel, wait. You don't have to do this."

Nathaniel cocked his head to the side with mock curiosity. "Oh, I don't? She deserves it. She needs to know her place. She has to learn to stop making us look bad. And if she can't talk right..." He squeezed her face harder and forced her to look at him. "She needs to keep her mouth shut. Isn't that right?"

The girl didn't answer. "I said, 'Isn't that right?'!" He growled, pulling her face up again.

She opened her eyes and stared daggers at him. Her voice was shaky, but bitter. "I wouldn't know. I thought I was told to keep my mouth shut."

A loud crack echoed throughout the hallway as the back of Nathaniel's hand connected with the girl's face. "Nathaniel, stop!" The red-haired boy cried.

The blonde boy whipped his head towards the other boy, glaring, and growled, "Oh, would you rather do it yourself, Gavin?" Letting the girl go, Nathaniel grabbed Gavin by the front of his shirt and brought his face to his own.

"Huh? Since you seem to like her so much, you can do it!" He growled, pushing Gavin towards the girl that was now kneeling on the floor. She looked up with wide eyes.

"Gavin?" She whispered.

He hung his head in shame for what he was about to do. "I'm sorry Abbi." He whispered, and kicked her as hard as he could in the ribs.

Abigail woke up with a start, sitting up quickly and gasping for air. Sweating, hyperventilating, and crying, she realized it was just a nightmare.

Of a memory…

She sighed, sadly, and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep well at night for weeks, maybe months. She had stopped keeping track after it started happening so often. She would be better off sleeping during the day, but it had been late when they were "warped" out of Slender and to Evelyn's house, and had been too tired to remember her nightmares. Well, at least she got some sleep.

Feeling thirsty, she stood up with her blanket wrapped around her and her big stuffed polar bear in her arms. Shuffling down the ladder, she glanced at Evelyn and saw that she hadn't been awakened by Abigail moving around. Abigail opened the door quietly and slid through the gap, heading towards the stairs. She sleepily shuffled down them and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen. Abigail stopped when she saw a candy cane on the floor. She stared at it, squinted, unsquinted to stare at it again, squinted again, unsquinted, and squinted again. With a tired, sleepy voice, she muttered, "Waaiiiiitaminute…"

Looking at the floor, she noticed a light coming from the kitchen. She looked over to the left towards the kitchen and noticed that the refrigerator was open. She sleepily then looked to the right, towards the living room. It was dead silent. She held her breath and heard breathing. She tiptoed up to the half wall and peered over it to see a man with short, dark hair, a slightly bulky physique, and most likely in his twenties or thirties. There were glasses laying on the coffee table in front of the couch, most likely belonging to the stranger.

Now, Abigail was still really tired, so she was really silly and her reasoning abilities have dropped by at least fourty percent, so she circled around to the front of the couch, pushing the coffee table back, picked up the glasses, and kneeled down in front of the sleeping man. Then, she poked him in the face. He didn't move, so she grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook him.

The man grunted, then groaned as if annoyed, and finally opened his eyes.


	17. Markiplier comes into the story

Markiplier

Markiplier jumped as he opened his eyes to see a bright-eyed young girl staring at him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking a couple times. He then realized that he didn't have his glasses.

"I think these are yours." The girl said quietly, and handed him his glasses. He quickly put them on. She sounded younger than she looked, but also as if she had just woken up. She had shoulder length, blonde hair that was tousled by sleep, bright greenish-brown eyes, and features he couldn't really describe. They were almost half childish, half mature. But she looked like she was about fourteen or fifteen. She was wearing a gray tank top and shorts covered with cartoon frogs. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a rather large stuffed bear that she was hugging tightly.

"Where am I? And, who are you?" He asked nervously and confused.

The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking younger than she was. It was pretty adorable though.

"Well…" She started, while twiddling with the red scarf around the bear's neck and looking at the ceiling as if counting off the questions. "This is my friend Evelyn's house… I'm your kidnapper and my friend is the ax murderer that's going to chop you up and bury you out back."

Feeling even more nervous and a little scared now, Markiplier asked, "You're not serious, right?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm just a smartass. Sorry, it's an occupational hazard. My name is Abigail. I didn't kidnap you and Evelyn isn't going to chop you up." She said with a friendly but sleepy smile as she yawned again.

"Alright, then why am I here?" Mark asked. The girl didn't seem to hear his question as she looked like she was going to nod off. "Hey, kid."

Her eyes fluttered open as she muttered a sleepy, "Hmm? I dunno. Guess you're part of this weird game too. Did you open the fridge?"

Getting even more confused, he shook his head. "No, I just woke up. What do you mean by 'game'?"

It was no use. The girl wasn't paying attention anymore. She had stood up and was staring at something behind him.

"Hold this. Be nice to Teddy and don't drop him." She said quietly as she shoved the bear into Markiplier's arms, the blanket falling off her shoulders as she continued to stare at something. As she was heading off to what Mark guessed was the kitchen area, they heard a crash and someone with an accent yell, "Aw shite, my arse!"

Her concentration finally breaking away from what was in the kitchen, the young girl whipped her head in the direction the noise came from.

Abigail

As Abigail was heading towards the kitchen, they heard a loud crashing noise and someone cry out in pain. Her concentration broke as she instantly looked in the direction the noise came from.

She looked at the man who she just woke up, who was right behind her and looked really confused and slightly scared. Abbi knew that she had seen him somewhere before, but no matter how hard she tried, she was just too sleepy to remember his name. But it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Mmmmmm… mister. Go see what's going on over there. I'm going to check the kitchen." She yawned and rubbed her eyes again. She couldn't help it with how tired she was. "Just shout if you need help or something, m'kay?" With that, she took off to the kitchen without waiting for the man to answer.

It didn't take long for the body laying on the floor, mostly hidden by the island from the view in the living room to come into view. And she knew the person well so she kicked Scarlette to wake her up.


	18. Here's Jack!

AN: Katherine:I am so so so so so so sorry! My mom took away my iPod last night so I couldn't update the story until now. I am just so , there seems to be some confusion. My name isn't actually Evelyn, It's Katherine and Abigail is actually my friend Lilli. We chose different names for ourselves because we wanted a bit of wiggle room for the characters but they are almost exactly like us. Ok, story time.

Mark slowly took off down the hallway, almost laughing at himself at the silliness of the fact that he was clutching to the bear the girl gave him.

He got to the end of the hallway, at the front of the house and the front door. There was a room on either side of him and he gingerly looked to his left, holding the bear to his chest tightly as if it were his protection against whatever he was about to face. And that was…

"Jack?!" Mark cried incredulously.

"Aaaaayyyy! Mark! Question. Do you know where the hell we are? Also, what's with the bear? It's fucking adorable!" The Irish man said flamboyantly while getting up off of the floor.

"The girl gave it to me... And I don't know where we are."

"Girl?! Mark! You're not wearing any pants! You were with a girl, she gave you a bear, you're not wearing pants, and we woke up in a house not knowing where we are..." Jack smiled evilly and suggestively. "You sly devil! Were we drinking Fireball again?!"

Mark felt his face grow hot as he looked down and saw he was, indeed, not wearing any pants. He looked back up quickly. "Shit! Fuck! Piss and balls! No! She's just a girl! Like fifteen. I woke up and she was-" Mark was cut off by a very concerned and angry Irish man.

"A fifteen year old girl?! Mark! You can't- There are certain things you just can't do Mark! Tha's bad! Tha's real bad!"

"Jack, no!"

"WHOOP! WHOOP! It's the sound of the police, Mark! When they're coming after you for doing the nasty with a fifteen year old girl!"

"Goddamnit, Jack! It's not like that!"

Woken up by noises, Evelyn went to the stairs, shuffling down while white-knuckling the railing because she forgot her glasses, to see what was going on. She looked over to see what looked like a pants-less Cry. She held her hand over her mouth and tried to back up but the stair creaked when she stepped back.

Mark and Jack instantly stopped fighting when they heard the noise. Jack's eyes widened as well as Mark's, who was now clutching the bear again.

"Whuuuuuut the fuck was that?!" Jack said quietly.

"Uuuugghhh... I dunno... but the sounds... I don't like 'em." Mark groaned.

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat. Several beats. She knew those voices anywhere. That wasn't Cry... It was Markiplier! And Jacksepticeye!

"Meep!" She squeaked before jumping to the bottom of the steps and quickly taking off towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. He took off after her and Mark tried to follow, but slipped and fell on the wooden floor.

"Sheeeiit!" He yelled. "Goddamnit, I fugged up!"

At this time, Pewdiepie and Cry started to come down the steps, alerted by the noise.

"Wait, Cry?"

"Mark?!"

"Pewdiepie?!"

"Markiplier?!"

They heard footsteps coming back down the hallway.

"Jack?!"

"Jack!"

"Markiplier!" Abigail yelled. "That's what your name was! Wait, Jack?"

"Meep!" Evelyn squeaked.

"Pewds!"

Jack started laughing. "Ahahaha Cry's wearing a mask!"

"Jack?!"

"Scarlette!" Scarlette yelled. Abigail broke out laughing.

Almost at the same time, all four men said, "Alright , what the hell is going on?" It was completely quiet for a few moments and then they heard a British voice coming from upstairs.

"... Is that Yamimash? Yami! You're here too?" Mark yelled as he started to run up the steps.

Pewdie held him back. "Yamimash isn't here. Cry and I were just watching some of his videos." He said.

"... With what?" Evelyn asked, finally able to speak.

"We used your laptop. We were bored."

"So you just decided to take my laptop?!"

"Alright, alright. Let's just all calm down, answer some questions, and get stuff sorted out." Abigail said with her hands up defensively, shaking her head.

"Who made you Queen of the Crazy?" Jack blurted out.

She looked up, smirked, and pointed at him. "I'm Queen of the Creatively Insane. There's a difference. And I can answer most of your questions and calm stuff down. So fire away."

"Where are we?"

She pointed at Evelyn. "Evelyn's house."

"Why are we here?"

"From my understanding... This is a game of some sort... There are some higher powers or something, which really screws with my atheism, but nonetheless, there's some magic holding us here on a different... Dimensional plane."

"This is nuts..." Jack mumbled.

"I know, it's freaking insane. But they're making us play through horror games you guys have uploaded videos of playing. We just went through Slender."

"Just now?"

"Well, not JUST now... I mean we-"

"SHIT!" Scarlette interrupted. "Where's my fucking candy cane?!" They all looked over to see Scarlette on her hands and knees looking for her candy cane.

"I... Saw it further down the hall..." Abigail said.

Scarlette automatically jumped up and ran down the hall, accidentally kicking Mark's leg and making him fall down and smack his shoulder on the railing, which gave way under his weight. This startled Pewdie who then tripped and fell on the stairs, accidentally knocking Cry over while going down. Jack tried to go over to help, but got tripped by a mischievous foot in the way and fell on top of Cry on the steps. This barrage of hectic craziness and cursing caused Abigail to laugh her ass off and Evelyn to just hang and shake her head in shame.

Amidst all of the chaos, they just heard Scarlette yell from down the hallway, "I FOUND MY CANDY CANE!"

AN: *Katherine and Lilli are rolling on the floor laughing* *they sit up*

Katherine: Oh god. Ok I could barely type this chapter without laughing my ass off. I was in my English class dying as I tried to type it. Don't worry I was finished with what we were doing.

Lilli: *points at Katherine* WHOOP WHOOP! It's the sound of the police! They're coming to take you away for not doing your homework!

Katherine: It was finished! *shakes head* Anyways, we have a new person. *pulls Scarlette into view* Scarlette! That's not her real name but she didn't want her real name in anything.

Scarlette: Yup! *starts munching on a candy cane* Nom nom nom. Candy cane.

Lilli: Yeah. She's going to be in the rest of the story so be prepared for some randomness.

Scarlette: *sees Katherine's cat* Cat! *races towards it*

Katherine: Scarlette no! Stop it! Don't spin my cat around, he's gonna- *the sound of a gacking cat can be heard* do that... *sigh* well we have to clean up my cat's previous meal so bye for now.

Scarlette: *pops her head back into the frame* Bye!


	19. It's Your Fault!

Scarlette came back down the hallway, happily eating her candy cane to the mess that she had created.

"Scarlette! Why did you do that?" Evelyn yelled as she went and started to help the guys get back on their feet.

Scarlette pointed to Mark. "He did it!" She yelled.

"How the hell was it my fault?!" Mark asked incredulously.

"You're the one who fell on the railing rather than on your face."

"You pushed me into the railing!" He said, trying to sit up while not sliding on the railing supports that were underneath him.

"You pushed yourself into it."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Everyone just shut up!" Evelyn said in a raised voice. She had helped the other guys up while Mark and Scarlette were arguing. "I don't care who's fault it was. The facts are that my staircase railing is broken but no one was hurt. Also, I cannot see shit without my glasses, so if you all would excuse me, I am going to my room to get them." She then bounded up the steps, taking two steps at a time and stepping where the steps were showing through the broken railing supports.

"But seriously, why are Mark and Jack here? And who's she?" Cry asked, pointing at Scarlette.

"I'm Scarlette and who the hell are you and why are you wearing a mask?" Scarlette asked, raising her eyebrow.

Before Cry could answer, Evelyn's voice traveled down the steps. "Hey! Could someone help me find my glasses? I accidentally fell asleep with them on and now I can't see to find where they went!"

"Scarlette, go help her." Abigail said, giving her a small push.

"Why do I have to go?" Scarlette whined.

"Because I'm too lazy." Abigail said, copying Scarlette's whining. Scarlette huffed and ran upstairs.

"Sooooo... What are we going to do about the railing?" Jack asked, glancing at the mess.

"One second." Abigail took a deep breath. "WIZARD, WIZARD, WIZARD..." She kept yelling "wizard" until a note popped out of the air and landed by her feet. She picked it up and read out loud:

What, what, WHAT?! I was sleeping and you woke me up! What do you want?!

Abbi smirked. "The railing on the stairs broke and we need it fixed." She voiced to the ceiling. Another note popped into existence:

What do you mean it... Oh. Fine. I'm going to send someone over to fix it. It will be a few minutes.

"There's that problem fixed. And-" Abigail was interrupted by Scarlette and Evelyn walking down the steps. "And that's that problem fixed. Now let's all just go into the living room cause I am tired of standing." With that, she turned and walked towards the living room.

Everyone just glanced at each other and shrugged. They followed Abigail to the living room. Evelyn took her dad's recliner, Abigail and Scarlette shared the love-seat next to it, Cry and Pewds sat on the couch near the half-wall, and Mark and Jack sat on the other couch.

After everyone was situated, Abigail started to explain their situation. "Like I said before, we just beat Slender."

"It wasn't easy at all." Evelyn chimed in.

Abigail glared at her. "You weren't even doing anything half of the time. You can't say that."

"Like I wanted my ankle to be broken! At least I didn't die and make us start over again!"

"I fought Slenderman AND WON! Don't blame anything on me Evelyn!"

"Guys stop fighting. We got through Slender and that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Pewds said, interupting the fight.

"That's quite right, Sir." Cry said, nodding.

"I guess..." Abigail said, crossing her arms. Evelyn huffed.

"Wait. Hold on a fucking second." Jack said. When Abigail and Evelyn had been arguing, Jack, Mark, and Scarlette's eyes were becoming bigger and bigger. "You mean to tell me that she," he pointed at Evelyn. "broke her ankle, she," he then pointed to Abigail. "died AND fought SLENDERMAN and both of them are fine?!" He yelled.

"Yup." Evelyn said. "We are just awesome like that."

"I'm the awesome one, not you. I'm the one that beat Slenderman. You just got healed by the wizard dude." Abigail said. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

Scarlette lightly hit Abigail in the arm and said, "No you're not dude. Don't lie."

Abigail smirked and said, "I'm awesome. Quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online. Motherfucker I'm awesome." When she finished, both of them started laughing their heads off.

"What are they laughing about?" Jack asked, confused.

"Don't ask me. I might be their friend, but even I don't understand half of the shit they do." Evelyn said, her voice tired. "Now, can I get maybe one or two more hours of sleep? I am still tired." Without waiting for an answer, she curled up into a ball and lied down.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling the group. "Fuck it!" Evelyn yelled as she stood up. "Why did that person have to come now?"

"I could get the door." Cry said, standing up. Evelyn sloppily waved her hand at Cry.

"I got this Cry. Don't worry about it." She said, her words slightly slurred. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I am so sorry. When I'm sleepy, I start to sound drunk. I'm just going to get the door now." Evelyn walked out of the room, tripping slightly on the transition from carpet to hard flooring, but she managed. She opened the door, her eyes half closed. "Hello." She looked up to see a terrifying sight. She screamed and slammed the door. The others raced out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Pewds asked. Evelyn could only shake her head and point to the door. Pewdie opened the door to find...

AN: Katherine: Haha cliffhanger! So who do you guys think it is? Also, don't say that a tired person does not act drunk. If I am tired, I will act super drunk sometimes. So thanks for reading this chapter. We will see you guys next week!


	20. The Repairman

Hey. I got to update on time. Yay ^-^ And now reviews:

Jinx-Nightangale- well I'm glad you hung on so long waiting for Jack. Also, there is this week and then next week, then the next game :)

Pewdie tried to say something but he could only stare in terror. He stumbled backwards into Cry and together they pulled up Evelyn and took her with them as they ran up the hallway, towards the kitchen, screaming. Mark ran in front of them and stuck his arms out, guarding them while scowling at the unwanted guest. Scarlette held out her half eaten candy cane and yelled, "The power of candy cane repels you!"

Abigail, with the same facial expression as Mark, pulled out her knife and readied herself for a fight. Jack broke off part of the fallen railing and got into a fighting stance next to her while glaring daggers at... "What more do you fucking want from us Slenderman?!" Evelyn yelled.

The monster slowly turned its head back and forth, surveying the hostile situation. There was a bit of gargling, as if it was clearing its throat, and then it said, "Settle down, laddies and lassies. I was sent to fix your rahling." Everyone's eyes widened, and Abigail was the first to break out laughing. She bent over, holding her stomach, and laughed. This made everyone else laugh as well.

Jack was the only one to not find it funny. He continued to glare at Slenderman, and pointed at him. "No! I refuse!" He shouted. Slenderman attempted to step in, but Jack blocked him. "Oh, no ha don't. No ha fuckin don't!" He yelled again. "C'mon! Fight me! Fight me like a man! Where's your game face, huh? Oh, that's right, you don't have a face!"

He stayed in his fighting stance, ready to hit the monster. However, Slenderman simply picked him up with one tentacle and moved him aside. This angered the Irish man more. "Oh, I don't fuckin thing so! Bring it the hell on, Sleeeeeendy!" Jack yelled.

With this, the monster simply swatted him aside, knocking Jack against the wall. He slumped down, but put up a finger. "Don't care what anyone says! I won that fuckin fight!"

Now everyone was hysterical. They couldn't stop laughing at Jack. Slenderman however, calmly went to the railing, set down a tool box and new railing, and went to work.

After everything settled down, Abigail let Evelyn finish explaining everything to Mark, Jack, and Scarlette. She sat right down next to Slenderman like a little kid watching their dad work. "So... Sorry 'bout kinda killing you, Slendy. It was fun, though!"

The monster shook his head. "Don't worry about it." It said with its Irish accent.

Lilli tilted her head a bit. "Your tentacles are all weird looking now. And you're missing a hand. It's just a tentacle." She said.

"... I didn't respawn like I thought I would." Slenderman responded.

"Ooooohhhh... Sorry 'bout that." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Again, it's not a problem." It said. He then removed the last clamp, finishing the railing.

"Now we're suckin diesel!" They shouted at the same time. Abigail laughed and the monster's "face" stretched as if it were grinning.

"Well, time to go now." It said, picking up its things and heading for the door.

Abigail jumped up and opened the door for it. "Thanks Slendy! Hope to see you again!"

Slenderman's "face" stretched again. "Much obliged. Good luck lads and lassies! I'm always here to help!"

"Byeeee Slendyy!" Everyone but Jack yelled, who was sulking on the couch in the living room.

"Yea, yea. Irish Slenderman. Soooo cool." He pouted.

Abigail wrapped her arms around Slenderman's waist in a hug, and the monster patted her on the head with its tentacle hand, then left. Abigail closed the door and walked out into the living room.

"What a surprise. Slenderman is actually a pretty cool guy." She said. She then clapped her hands together. "So! What does everyone want for breakfast?"


	21. The Coffee Dilemma

Last time: "What a surprise. Slenderman is actually a pretty cool guy." She said. She then clapped her hands together. "So! What does everyone want for breakfast?"

"I could actually go for some coffee right about now." Mark said, standing up.

"Yea! Coffee! That'd be amazing." Jack brightened up at the thought of drinking coffee.

Evelyn's eyes widened. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Her house used to have a coffeemaker and coffee that she told Abigail about, but her older sister took them to her boyfriend's house because she was almost always there and she was the only one to drink coffee in the house. Evelyn knew that Abigail got really pissy when she doesn't get her coffee in the morning. She did not want her, Jack, and Mark to be mad at her because her house didn't have coffee.

"I could go for a cup of coffee right now too." Abigail said.

Felix looked at her. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking coffee?" He asked.

Abigail glared at him. "No! I am fifteen years old and in 10th grade! I think I'm old enough to be drinking coffee." She said. She then turned and went into the kitchen to find the coffeemaker, Jack and Mark following her. She yelled out from the kitchen, "Hey, Evelyn! Where's the coffee? I can't find it."

Pewdie, Cry, and Scarlette looked at Evelyn, who had a terrified look on her face. They immediately understood the situation and they braced themselves for the backlash. "Um... We don't have a coffeemaker or any coffee... My sister took all of that to her boyfriend's house."

Evelyn winced at the silence that followed her statement. Then at the same time, both Abigail and Jack yelled, "Fuck it!" Abigail stormed into the living room. "Why did your sister have to take the coffee machine? Do you know how pissy I get when I don't get my morning coffee? Very. So, this is a lose-lose situation for all." Abigail said while moving closer and closer to the scared Evelyn.

Pewds went between them and said, "Woah there Abigail. Did you forget that we have a wizard that gives us stuff?" He said, trying to calm her down.

Abigail tilted her head and said, "Oh yeah... Hey! Wizard! Could you give us a coffeemaker and some coffee?" A note appeared and she read it silently. Her face turned angry and she yelled at the ceiling, "Yes it is! You can go fuck yourself!"

"What did he say?" Scarlette asked.

"He said that he wasn't going to give us a coffee maker because "it's not essential."" She said huffing.

Mark and Jack had come into the living room during this time and when they heard that, Jack became angry and Mark got a sad look on his face. "What does he mean coffee isn't essential?! Coffee is life!" Jack yelled as Mark stuttered, "But- but- but it's coffee."

"And he is mocking us by giving us coffee grounds!" Abigail said, going into the cupboard and getting out a thing of coffee grounds. "I am so fucking angry right now."

Suddenly, Evelyn stood up and started walking out into the kitchen. "Coffee is made by pouring hot water over coffee grounds and something to hold the grounds right?" She asked, opening up the cabinet above the microwave.

"Yeah... Essentially." Abigail said, watching her friend. Evelyn found coffee filters in the cabinet and she laid them on the counter. She then got three mugs, filled them all up with water, and put them in the microwave for a few minutes. While she was heating that, she searched the cup drawer for something.

While she was doing this, everyone had gathered in the breakfast nook to watch what she was doing. "C'mon. It has to be in here." She mumbled to herself. "Aha." She pulled a blue funnel out of the drawer. She then ripped open the bag of coffee filters and shoved one of them into the funnel. "Coffee grounds, please." She said, holding out her hand for the container. Abigail silently handed her it. Evelyn opened the container and filled the coffee filter with grounds. At that time, the microwave beeped and Evelyn took out the mugs. She then got out three other mugs and handed the coffee ground filled funnel to Abigail. "Slowly pour the hot water through the coffee grounds into your mug, add whatever you would for your coffee at home, and voilà. You have yourself your morning coffee." She explained to the dumbstruck others.

It was silent for a few seconds and then Abigail put the funnel in the coffee canister and then hugged a surprised Evelyn. "You are amazing." Abigail said, still hugging Evelyn.

"Uh, thanks?" Evelyn said, trying to detach Abigail from her.

Abigail stopped hugging her and put her hands on her hips. "Why won't you let me thank you by hugging you?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about hugs. I usually don't get hugged and when I do get hugged, if it's my sisters, usually they either give me a sloppy kiss on my cheek or I get tickled. Plus I just feel awkward with hugs." Evelyn said, looking at the ground.

"Wait, is that why you didn't join that group hug during Slender?" Cry asked.

Evelyn nodded. "Plus I was feeling awkward because you guys are two of my favorite YouTubers and I kinda attacked you when I realized that."

"Aww that's sad. You need a hug." Jack said, walking towards Evelyn. She backed up.

"I'm fine. Really. You don't need to hug me."

"Yes I do."

Evelyn then ducked under Jack's arm and tried to run away but Mark grabbed her and hugged her from behind. "Nu uh. No running away." Mark said. Evelyn struggled as everyone just went into a giant group hug around her.

"I hate all of you." Evelyn said, her cheeks bright red. She finally got out of the group hug and glared at Mark for catching her. She then blushed even more and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh god. Mark, you have a problem."

"What do you mean I have a problem? You're the one with a problem. Not liking to people hugging you. That's weird." Mark said, offended.

"No, it's not that. You... You still don't have pants on." She said, blushing even more.

"Oh, yeah." He said, looking at his boxers. "So, do either of you have pants that I could borrow?" He asked Pewds and Cry.

"I think I have something that might fit." Cry said, headed towards the stairs. Mark followed him.

"Ok, I am now starving." Pewds said. To emphasize his point, his stomach gave a huge growl.

"Well you guys are in luck," Jack said, cracking his knuckles. "I am a great cook. Now, who wants some eggs?"


	22. The Man Candy Conundrum

Author's note: I hate school. I really do. This week is finals and on Thursday I have three finals on the same day! What a bunch of crap! I can't wait for summer to finally be here so I don't have to worry about school. Well enough of my whining. Reviews:

Jinx-nightangale- Well, my friend Lilli would agree with you about the coffee thing. She even told me to give you a high five *high five*. Although I have to disagree with you just because I hate coffee. I just don't like the smell of it and it doesn't help with my... Problem (you will see my problem in the chapter)

Cry and Mark came downstairs to the smell of coffee and eggs. "Oh my god, that smells delicious." Mark said, his stomach growling.

"Well, you'd better eat up. I made a lot." Jack said, setting out a third plate piled with eggs. The whole table was covered in plates of mini-microwaveable pancakes, scrambled eggs, fruit, and waffles. Jack nudged Scarlette, who had fallen asleep at the table. "Hey wake up." He said. Scarlette opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the table. She saw the food on the table and immediately dug in. "How long were you sleeping?" Jack asked.

"Um, how long ago was Evelyn solving the coffee problem?" She asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Then about fifteen minutes ago. I fell asleep while she was looking for the... Whatever she was looking for in the drawer." Scarlette then proceeded to drench her waffles in syrup. During this time, Cry and Mark sat down, Cry at the end of the table and Mark sitting next to him and Scarlette. Felix was already across from Scarlette, eating.

Abigail came out of the kitchen and set down two mugs one in front of Mark and one at Jack's seat. "Here you go. You are lucky I am feeling generous today or I would have made my own and not made yours." she said.

Both Jack and Mark thanked her. Then Jack looked around and said, "Hey, where's Evelyn?"

Pewdie paused in his eating to say, "On the couch in the living room. She said that she wasn't going to eat." Jack grabbed a waffle and went into the living room.

Jack knelt next to Evelyn. "Hey, why aren't you eating?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm just not hungry." Evelyn said, sitting up.

"Well you have to eat something." He said, picking up the waffle and trying to give it to her.

"I'm not hungry." She repeated, pushing the waffle away. "Besides, I already drank a glass of chocolate milk. That's enough."

"Come on. I'll stop bugging you if you eat half of this waffle." He said, putting the waffle near her face, hoping that the scent would entice her to eat. But that didn't happen.

When Evelyn smelled the waffle, her stomach gave a gurgling sound and she quickly stood up and pushed past Jack, racing to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Abigail chose this time to come from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hand, saying, "You guys like coffee? I love coffee. It keeps me ali-" Evelyn then ran in front her and a few seconds later, they heard retching coming from the bathroom. "-ive... Well this morning started out interesting." She said, shrugging.

"What the hell just happened?" Cry asked.

"Well obviously, Evelyn just threw up." Scarlett said, still eating like she didn't care about her friend's well-being. During this time, Jack had returned to the table, confused.

When Evelyn came out of the bathroom (after flushing, of course) she got a cup of water and gargled, spitting into the kitchen sink. "Man, chocolate milk tastes much better going down than coming up." She said, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Mark cried, his mind just now letting him speak.

Unfortunately for Abbi and Cry, Abigail had been taking a sip of her coffee when Mark said that, so she did an epic spit take, drenching the back of Cry's head and his back with coffee. "How STUPID are you?!" She asked incredulously.

Mark then started his low, giggly laugh as she looked over at Cry, who was slowly lifting up his arms in disgust.

"You just... UGH! EEWWW! You have got to be kidding me!" Cry exclaimed. Jack was laughing with Mark now, and Abigail was starting to giggle because their laughs were just too infectious.

Groaning again, Cry started to take off his shirt.

"Please keep your shirt on!" Evelyn said quickly.

"But it's covered in coffee that's been in another person's mouth! And it FEELS WEIRD AND GROSS!" He cried back.

"I guess you could say that Cry is sticky..." Abbi said, cracking a joke and making Mark and Jack laugh harder.

"This isn't funny! It's gross!" Cry yelled in disgust.

"Don't worry about it, Cry! She'll be fine! Just... Just take off your shirt, Cry." Pewdie said, blinking flirtatiously "like a girl."

"It would make sense to take the shirt off," Jack said. "It is covered in coffee. Delicious coffee..."

"Hell yeah!" Abigail exclaimed, and they high-fived.

"Please don't," Evelyn asked again.

"Hey, if I have to wear pants, Cry has to wear a shirt!" Mark exclaimed, still laughing a bit.

"Then just go change upstairs!" Evelyn said, blushing slightly and a little frustrated.

Cry held up his hands in mock defense. "Ok, ok." He said, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Cry! Don't leave me!" Pewdie yelled, chasing him up the steps. It was silent for a few seconds and then everyone still downstairs started cracking up. Evelyn was leaning on the counter, hitting it with her fist, trying not to collapse from laughter.

As Pewdie met up with Cry upstairs, they broke out into cackles. Pewdie lifted a stuffed animal he grabbed on his way after Cry.

"I... I got this for you." He said, quoting a fanfic they once read together. They laughed even harder.

"Cry... Will you be my valentine?" Pewdie asked between breaths of laughter.

"... Fuck no!" Cry exclaimed, still laughing.

"WHAT?!" Pewdie yelled in mock anger. They couldn't stop laughing. "Alright, you beautiful man candy, you. Go get changed and clean your sticky self." Pewdie joked, leaving him and heading back downstairs and tossing the stuffed polar bear behind him.

Felix came downstairs to find everyone still laughing their asses off. "Really? You are all still laughing?" Felix asked.

"We aren't laughing about the same thing." Scarlett gasped out, the only one who could talk.

"What are you laughing about then?" I want to know!" Pewdiepie whined. Evelyn popped up from behind the counter, from where she fell after failing to stay standing while laughing.

"This house... This house is... really really echo-y. We... we could hear... every word." She said between fits of laughter. (Each "..." is a laughing fit)

"So, 'beautiful man candy'?" Scarlette asked, trying to not break down laughing.

Pewds was quiet for a second and then he started laughing again, which set everyone off into giggling fits again.


	23. The Clay Mask Topology

Cry came down a few minutes later after taking a quick shower to get all of the coffee out of his hair to find that everyone finally had stopped laughing and were now finally calming down.

Mark looked at Evelyn as Cry sat down. "So... You aren't pregnant." He said.

Evelyn glared at him then she glanced at Scarlett who met her at eyes, nodded, then slapped the back of Mark's head really hard.

"OWW! What was that for?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have never even kissing a boy other than family, never mind the other thing and have had "morning sickness" for a year without gaining any weight. I don't think I am." Evelyn said, crossing her arms.

"How was I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader!" He said waving his hands around.

"Naw. It's ok. I'm just giving you a hard time." Evelyn smiled at him to show she wasn't mad. "I have acid reflux in the morning and I forgot to take my pill that stops that last night." She then turned toward the medicine cabinet and said, "Speaking of pills, I have to take one." She pulled out a pill bottle and shook one into her hand. "By the way, this one is for my ADHD to help me focus. And I think I kinda will have to with these games."

"You have ADHD?" Jack asked.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" Evelyn asked, getting the chocolate milk out and shutting the fridge with her foot.

"No, I just would have guessed that these two," he pointed to Scarlette and Abigail, "had ADHD before I would have guessed you."

"That is true." Evelyn said after taking her pill. "I was a lot worse when I was a kid. When I played t-ball, I would get bored standing around on the field, so I used to play in the dirt on the field." Evelyn leaned between Jack and Cry to grab herself a waffle and a small pancake.

"That's a bit odd..." Pewds said. "And I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

"You can't say anything about being odd. You talk to a statue and make it talk back." She pointed a pancake at Pewds. "Also, since Jack kinda made me puke, my nausea's gone so I'm hungry." She took a bite out of the pancake.

Pewdie looked offended. "Hey! Don't hate on Stephano!"

"Meh." Evelyn said, shrugging her shoulders. Ignoring Felix's indignant expression and trying not to smile, Evelyn turned her attention to Jack. "By the way, if you would have picked any other item, I would have been fine, but the blueberry waffle just had too much of a smell to it."

"My bad..." Jack said, looking sorry.

Evelyn shrugged. "At least now I can eat something." She said, taking another bite of her breakfast.

Scarlette had been looking at Cry's mask for a while. "Hey Cry?" She said.

Cry turned toward her. "Yeah?"

"What's with the mask?" She asked.

"Oh this?" He tapped the mask. "Well for my YouTube channel, I created this little sip guy to represent me. And since I don't use a face cam for my videos because of privacy reasons, people use the face of the little guy for a mask over my face when they draw pictures of me."

"No, I meant why don't you take it off?"

Evelyn look at Scarlette. "Didn't you hear him? It's for his privacy. He doesn't have a face cam for his videos and only the Late Night Crew know he is Cry and have actually seen him, well other than his family and close friends. He does this to protect his family because there are some crazy people out there. These guys," she pointed to the other YouTubers, "didn't even know what he looked like until now. Why do you think Abigail only cut a hole in his mask? It was to protect just a bit of his privacy. Plus he literally can't take it off because it's stuck. And I don't know why about that." She turned towards Cry for an explanation.

The others looked at Evelyn like she was a bit crazy. Evelyn started to blush. "What? I just get a bit annoyed at people when they are trying to make Cry put up a face cam." She said, looking at her half eaten waffle.

"I was just asking about the mask because I just noticed that Cry's mask had a hole cut into it and it is really bugging me cause I am slightly OCD about that stuff. Do you think the wizard will fix that?" Scarlette asked.

"I doubt that your OCD about Cry's mask is top priority." Evelyn said, chuckling. She looked at Cry. "So tell us, Sir. Why do you have a mask stuck on your face?"

Cry's ears turned bright red, showing his embarrassment as he said, "Well, I had played a prank on my girlfriend a few weeks ago, so she made a mask out of clay and was going to glue it to my face with makeup glue, but I had thrown that glue away so she accidentally used gorilla glue, and now the mask won't come off."

The others were quiet for a second and then everyone started laughing their ass off. "It's not that funny!" Cry said, crossing his arms, his ears growing more red.

"Yeah. It kinda is." Mark said, crying because he was laughing so hard.

Evelyn suddenly thought of something and stopped laughing. "Wait, your mask is made of clay?"

"Yeah, I think so, why... What are you doing?!" Cry was startled when Evelyn walked over to him and started looking closely at his mask. He pushed his chair back to get away from her but she glared at him.

"Stop moving. This might be life or death." She said. At this point everyone had stopped laughing and was watching Evelyn.

"How is Cry's mask life or death?" Mark asked.

Evelyn took a napkin from the table and wiped around the inside of the cut that Abigail made in Cry's mask.

Cry jerked his head away. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked again.

"Yeah Evelyn." Abigail said. "What you're doing is really weird."

Evelyn held up the napkin to the table to show them that it had a bit of grey smeared on it. "Um... What are you showing us exactly?" Jack asked, confused.

"It's bits of Cry's mask that are coming off. Every time the edge of that cut gets wet, the clay will become slightly pliable. This isn't a problem with the edges around his eyes because the mask was made that way and the way clay is tempered, a clear coat of glaze, or liquid glass, is put on it, making the mask waterproof. When Abigail cut the mask, the part that isn't waterproof is now showing through. If the cut is wet while Cry is eating, then little bits of clay will get stuck to the food and this isn't a problem if it happens only once or twice, but if he keeps doing this, Cry will probably get really really sick." Evelyn explained to the others.

Everyone's eyes had gotten huge by this point but Evelyn still wasn't finished. "Plus with hygiene, food is probably going to get underneath the mask and Cry isn't going to be able to get it out, which when it rots, it will obviously stink immensely, but the skin around the food will start to break out and will probably get infected. And to top it all off, when the clay dries, it will create dust that if inhaled for a long time is very damaging for your lungs. If exposed for a long time, the clay dust will get into the lung, where it is very moist, and will turn back into wet clay. After a while, your lungs will get coated with clay and it will be like the people who work in coal mine shafts day in and day out in the days that coal mines weren't properly ventilated. I think it was called the black lung? Anyway, getting Cry a new mask is now a priority." Evelyn finished. The others could only stare at her for a few seconds as they processed what she had said.

"How the fuck did you figure this out?!" Pewds asked, finally able to speak.

"Well, I know the stuff about the clay because I am taking 3D Design this year and we worked with clay." Evelyn explained. "Our teacher warned us to wash our hands because we were going to be handling it almost every class for a while and she said that if we didn't wash our hands well, then we might get it on our food during lunch and after a while we might get sick. It's simple hygiene rules for the other thing and I kinda guessed with the lungs thing. But I feel like that is a very real possibility." Evelyn said.

"Wait! You mean I could die?!" Cry squeaked, his terror very evident.

"Well after a while you would get sick and possibly die, but we won't let that happen right guys?"

"Of course not! We are going to annoy the wizard until he gets that mask off of your face and gives you a new one." Scarlette said, patting his shoulder. The others voiced their agreement.

"You hear that wizard?!" Abigail yelled at the ceiling. A note fluttered down. Abigail read aloud:

Yeah definitely. We heard all of it and you guys don't have to annoy me about it. I will definitely give Cry a new mask and remove the new one because if he got sick, we wouldn't be able to heal him. I heal by accelerating the healing factor of your body and a human body doesn't have a good defense mechanism for it if you get stuff in your lungs. Just a second.

After she read the note, the edge of Cry's mask started to glow a bit. A mask popped into existence on the table. Cry quickly stood up, grabbed the other mask, and went upstairs to change his mask and wash his face.

"Now, does everyone promise not to try and remove his mask? I won't because I really just wanted to see his hair more than anything." Evelyn looked pointedly at Scarlette and Abigail.

"I won't. Now that he doesn't have a huge hole in his mask, I'm good." Scarlette said, popping a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

"I don't really care about Cry's identity." Abigail said, shrugging her shoulders. The others agreed.

After Cry came back down, everyone finished eating. After they all got dressed (The wizard gave the three new players new clothes saying that he would "fix everything" while they were in the next game) and did their morning routine, they gathered around the front door.

"Is everyone ready?" Evelyn asked, grabbing the door handle. Everyone nodded, a grim look on their faces. Evelyn opened the door and a bright light surrounded all of them.

AN: Hey! We want your input. Which games do you want us to play? We have a few games that we have decided to play but we might have missed a few. Which horror games do you want us to play? Remember, at least one of these YouTubers have had to played it. Also, please don't say any Slender clones, fnaf, or fnaf clones. We will be doing fnaf later but we are waiting for the 4th one (we were going to wait for a bit to spread out the "big" horror games but then they announced fnaf 4th so now we are waiting for that). So if you know a good game, tell us :) ok bye ^-^


	24. The Warehouse Complication

AN: Yes! *flops into bed* School is over for the year! Finals were actually easier than I thought they were going to be. But anyways, it's great to be able to sleep in *mumbles to self* even if I keep waking up in the middle of the night.

Jinx-Nightangale- Well our knowledge is just because we have almost no social life *laugh* Anyways, thanks for the comments. They always are so nice. For the suggestions for games, for babysitter blood bath, it's a good idea but there are two problems with that game. One, there are seven of us against one and two, we get a freaking ax. We would kill him almost instantly. Corpse party is a good idea and we might do a bit of it, but it is such a long game. We wouldn't be able to complete it. And for bloody trapland... You do know we can still feel pain right? Do you really want us to be killed by buzz saws and bro fists over and over again? Are you that mean? o-O (I'm joking btw XD)

When the light faded, the group was standing in a dark warehouse-like room.

"Ok, I'll bite. Where the hell are we?" Jack asked, his voice booming in the silence. He tensed and whispered, "Sorry. That was loud."

"You think?" Abigail whispered angrily back. She looked around. "But I agree with Jack. I have no fucking idea where we are." The other YouTubers shrugged. They looked at Evelyn to see if she knew.

Evelyn was looking around, slowly spinning in circles in fact and was mumbling. "Warehouse, warehouse. Not slender the arrival, that would be a bit boring and repetitive. Not Ib, not Mad Father, not Silent Hill..." Evelyn kept rattling out horror games but she kept shaking her head. When she finally stopped, the others were a bit dizzy from just looking at her, but she turned around a few times in the other direction and seemed fine. "Fuck. I can't figure out what game we're in." She said, mad at herself.

"It's fine. We will figure it out eventually." Jack said, patting her on the shoulder. Suddenly the group heard a dog barking.

"A dog? This isn't going to be good." Evelyn said, looking around for the dog.

"It's a dog. They are capable of living on their own. Don't stress." Abigail said, patting Evelyn on the head as she said "don't stress"

Evelyn glared at Abigail. "Just because I am concerned for a dog doesn't mean that you need to treat me like one."

Scarlette had been looking around during this exchange and spotted the dog through a window in a door. "Doggie!" Scarlette ran towards the door.

Evelyn turned towards her friend and saw the dog through the window. This scene rung a huge bell in her memory and she finally realized which game they were in. Evelyn started running, pushing past Felix and Mark as she yelled, "Scarlette, stop!" Abigail heard the fear in Evelyn's voice and followed her.

Unfortunately, Scarlette had already reached the door and had started opening it. Suddenly, a boy with blue skin popped up from behind the door and grabbed at Scarlette's leg. She tripped, falling backwards onto her butt. Evelyn stopped cold, trying to figure out what to do, her heart racing. Abigail didn't have any pause. She ran up to the blue boy and kicked him in the face. The boy let go of Scarlette's leg, meowed loudly at Abigail, and slammed the door shut behind him.

The others ran toward them. "What the hell was that?!" Mark asked, fear in his eyes.

Evelyn couldn't talk, too shocked that her fear could have killed her friend. Abigail checked Scarlette's ankle for any injuries but she found none. She looked Scarlettein the eyes. "You ok?" She asked. Scarlette nodded, her eyes wide with shock that she was attacked. Abigail helped her up onto her feet and they joined the group.

Evelyn hugged Scarlette, her eyes damp. "I am so so so sorry. I froze. If Abby wasn't here, you would probably be hurt or worse. It would have been my fault-" That's all that Evelyn said before Scarlette pushed her back and slapped her across the face. That shook Evelyn out of her self-doubt as she held her cheek. "OW! You too?!" She screeched.

"Hey. You were thinking about something that could have happened instead of what did happen. I am fine and you have some explaining to do about where we are." Scarlette said, shaking Evelyn's shoulders for emphasis.

Evelyn pushed Scarlette's hands off of her shoulders, glared at her, and turned towards the others. "So what the hell was that?" Pewds asked, motioning towards the door. "A cat boy?"

Evelyn wiped her eyes. "Even though you are the only one who has played this game, I don't blame you for not remembering it since you played it two or three years ago!" She yelled the last part at the ceiling.

"So Pewds is the only one who has played this game and he played it years ago? This is just great." Cry said, putting his face in his hands (AN Or his mask in his hands... His face in his mask- You know what we are saying!)

"Wait, what are you saying Cry?" Pewdiepie asked, crossing his arms.

"He's saying your memory's crap." Jack said, smirking.

"What! My memory is great!" Felix yelled, pointing his finger at Jack.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't say that. I was just clarifying what Cry said."

"Why did you throw me under the bus?" Cry whined as Pewds turned his attention to Cry.

"My memory is great!" Pewds repeated, pointing at Cry.

Mark pushed himself between the two. "Ok, ok." He said, chuckling. "You are both beautiful black women who don't need no man. Now we need to focus and find out where we are."

Pewds grumbled but agreed. They turned their attention to the girls who were now chuckling.

Evelyn tried to kill the smirk on her face as she said, "Ok. I will give you a hint about which game we are in." She started to pull her hair into her face.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Mark whined.

Evelyn glared at Scarlette as she said, "Because she slapped me." Evelyn finished pulling her hair in front of her face, took off her glasses, and looked up. Her hair covered up her entire face except for her left eye.

"Wait, there is a "Ring" game?!" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

Evelyn pushed the hair out of her face as she tilted her head. "What? No! Wait, what's the Ring?"

"It's a movie where a girl comes out of TVs and kills people." Abigail explained.

"Oh, ok. Yeah no. It's not The Ring, but it is a movie." Evelyn said, putting her glasses back on.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Scarlette whined.

"One more hint." Evelyn said. She then made a popping sound in the back of her throat. Pewdie's eyes grew wide as he remembered the game that a girl crawling on all fours chased his character down making that same noise.

Abigail's and Cry's eyes also grew as they remembered the movies with that woman. "The Grudge." Abigail, Cry, and Pewds said at the same time, Abigail saying it with recognition, Pewds and Cry saying it with fear.

"Yay!" Everyone looked at Scarlette, who had yelled. "Wait, what's bad about a grudge. Isn't it just stupid stubborn people mad at other people?" She asked.

"Not a grudge, THE Grudge." Cry said. "There was this woman who had a little boy with her husband. The bad thing is that he was unstable. One day, the man became really angry and killed his wife, snapping her neck. He drowned his son and their cat in the bathtub and he threw the cat against the wall. The spirits couldn't pass on so the woman became the Grudge and the boy and cat's spirits latched together, creating that cat boy that Abigail kicked."

The look on Scarlette's face was priceless. "Oh... Less yay."


	25. Telekinesis Technicality

"So Evelyn. Since you seem to know this game, what are we suppose to do?" Mark asked her.

Completely ignoring his question, Evelyn looked at her boots and said, "Did I tell you that the situation is bad? Like, worse than Slenderman bad?"

"How could this be worse than Slender?" Cry asked.

"No one be mad at me, please." Evelyn said.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Jack asked.

"Because I watched Pewd's play through once around a year ago and I forget almost everything about it." Evelyn tensed up, bracing herself for people to start yelling at her.

"That's all that's the problem?" Evelyn looked up to see Abigail chuckling. "I thought it was something really bad, like we only had half an hour to do this or we explode or something." She looked at the ceiling. "You'd better not make that happen." The air remained note free.

"But this is really bad. We have no idea where we are going or what we're doing." Evelyn said, throwing her arms up into the air.

"You mean any new game that we play?" Mark said. "We have the mental capacity to go through a game we don't know. There are seven of us."

"Yeah. We'll be able to figure it out." Pewds said, a smile on his face.

"So no one is mad at me?"

"No!" Everyone said in unison.

Evelyn gave a shy smile. She looked around. "So, any idea what we are suppose to do?"

"Well despite what some people think," Pewds glared at Cry, "I do remember a bit of the game."

Cry raised his hands. "Hey, I never said that you didn't remember anything. Shoot, I probably wouldn't remember anything."

"Moving on from that, Pewds, what do you remember?" Mark asked.

"Well one thing I really remember was that the controls were really crappy and I could barely turn my character around-" Abigail cut him off.

"What about the gameplay do you remember?" Abigail asked impatiently.

He glared at her. "I was getting to that. Ok, somewhere around here should be a flashlight." Everyone started to search the ground, boxes, and shelves for a flashlight.

Abigail saw one on the edge of the top ledge of a shelf. Being 5' 2", (AN: Lilli- I'm 5' 2 3/4"! Katherine- Shut up!) the 6' 5" shelf was a bit high for her. Not one to ask for help, she started to try and climb the shelf.

Jack turned around to look on another shelf and saw Abigail struggling to climb a shelf. "Uh, Abbi... What are you doing?" He asked. This made the others turn to see what she was doing.

"What does it look like?" She asked, trying to find a foothold. "I'm trying to get a flashlight from the top shelf."

"You know you could have asked one of us to get it." Jack said, motioning to himself, the other YouTubers and Evelyn.

Noticing that she wasn't included in the "one of us" category, Scarlette said, "Hey! I could have helped her."

When none of the YouTubers responded to that, Evelyn stepped up to put her friend back in her place. "Scarlette, how could you have helped? You're like an inch shorter than her."

Scarlette made that "phhht" gesture (AN better explanation at the end of the chapter) "By using the Force. Duh." She then proceeded to try to "use the Force" to get the flashlight.

Evelyn looked at the ground and rubbed her temples. "Why are you guys my friends?" She asked.

"You know you love us." Abigail said, reaching her hand up to grab the flashlight, but she was an inch too short.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Mark asked, watching Abigail struggle to reach the flashlight.

"I'm sure," She said, gritting her teeth. The tips of her fingers brushed past the flashlight. "I almost... have it." Abigail shifted her weight a bit to try and gain that extra inch of reach, but the box that she was balancing on shifted, making her lose her balance and fall onto Scarlette. "Motherfucker!" Abigail yelled.

"No! The Force betrayed me!" Scarlette cried woefully. The others started to laugh at their fail.

"Hey! We can't all be 5' 10"." Abigail whined, getting off of Scarlette.

"Im actually 5' 8"." Evelyn corrected, smirking.

"Same difference."

"I got the flashlight." Cry said, still chuckling. He reached up with his hand, but Abigail had knocked the flashlight back, so he was a bit too short. He jumped to try and get it, but his hand slipped and and he knocked the flashlight towards the ground.

Scarlette, who was too lazy to get off of the ground, saw the flashlight falling towards her. She raised her hand and, miraculously, caught it. "Haha!" She yelled as she stood up, holding the flashlight like the Olympic torch. "The Force did work! I am the future!"

Cry was about to say that he was the one who got it, but Evelyn shook her head. She motioned to Cry like, "Let her have her moment."

After her moment was over, Scarlette lowered the flashlight and turned it on. Suddenly, everything except for was illuminated by the flashlight was thrown into pitch blackness. Unfortunately, the flashlight wasn't very strong.

"What happened to the lights?" Evelyn squeaked.

Jack felt something grab his arm. "Ah!" He yelled, ripping his arm out of the grasp.

"Sorry," Evelyn said, sounding embarrassed. "I got scared." Scarlette shone the light at the ground and the bit of light reflected back up slightly illuminated everyone, but their surroundings were still in pitch blackness.

"It's fine." Jack said, rubbing his arm. "Just never do that again." He looked around. "So now what?"

*You know that hand motion that you make where you kinda wave your hand down. It is usually used with "Naw!" or "Phht!" It's kinda like you are throwing a basketball. Ok, that was a terrible explanation but I don't know how to explain it better.


	26. A Dissapearing Act

AN: We're baaaack! We are so sorry about the very, very long wait. Both Lilli and I had bad writer's block trying to write this chapter, so we took a step back from the story for a bit and took a break. We also couldn't see each other every day to bounce ideas off of each other like when we are in school. We are so sorry for the wait.

Reviews:

Jinx-Nightangale- Thank you for saying that :) also, were you referring to the Silent Hill PT game or the game literally called "House"?

"Well my experience with video games with dogs in them is that we have to go find it." Cry said.

"Why would anyone go find the dog if they just saw little boy blue attack them." Scarlette asked, shivering.

"Bitches be cray." Jack said, shrugging.

"Nice way of saying that Jack." Evelyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's just go then." Mark said, heading towards the door. The dog was still in the other room, barking its head off at the opposite door. Mark tried to open the door but it was locked tight. "God dingus damn it. The door's locked."

"Well, there has to be a key somewhere." Abigail said, taking the flashlight from Scarlette. The others crowded around her, scared to be too far away from the light, until Abigail pushed everyone away from her. "Does anyone know about personal space around here? You guys are making me claustrophobic."

Mumbling apologies, the group spread apart a bit, but in the close corners, it wasn't by much. Then Scarlette noticed a shiny object on a chair. "Mine!" She exclaimed, racing for the object. When she was a foot from it, she saw that it was a battery , though when her fingers were an inch from it, it disappeared. "What the hell?" She asked, retracting her hand. "Why did it disappear?"

"What was it?" Mark asked.

"It was a battery, but it disappeared. It didn't roll off of the chair or anything, it just disappeared."

"I remember batteries in the game, but I don't know why they would just disappear." Pewdie said, scratching his head.

"HEY! Wizards! What the heck?" Abigail yelled at the ceiling, startling the others.

A note fluttered down from the ceiling that Abbi picked up. It said:

As your Swedish friend said, the batteries are an important part of surviving this game. Because it would be impossible to switch batteries when the flashlight dies before the Grudge kills you, it will automatically be stored into the flashlight. On the flashlight is a bar to show how much time is left. But watch out. The flashlight runs out twice as fast as in the game so hurry up.

"Fuck that. Why would they make it faster?" Cry asked.

"The girl in the game moved half as fast as someone walking and turned like a bitch and I still sometimes had a lot of battery left at the end of the levels. So I actually think it's fair." Pewds said, shrugging.

"We've wasted enough time already so let's just go." Abigail said, forging ahead with the flashlight, making the others follow.

The group made their way around a bunch of tables when they heard a noise coming from the ceiling, startling the group. They all looked towards the sound. "What was that?" Scarlette asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out." Jack said, trying to spur Abigail along. The group continued for a few feet when Abigail saw another shiny object on the ground.

She bent down and picked it up. The others clustered around in a circle, trying to see what it was, until Abigail pushed them away again. "Do I have to repeat myself? Personal space. All it is is the key for the door. Let's just go." She said turning around. She took a few steps forward when a figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the table, scaring the group and making some of them scream. They all stumbled back, trying to get away from the creature, except for Abigail, who reached for her knife, but she couldn't find it. Abigail shone the light at the creature, revealing it as the Grudge, who glared at the group, hopped off of the table, and ran through the previously locked door.

This all happened in a few seconds. After the Grudge slammed the door behind her, it was silent for a few seconds until...

"WHY THE FUCK DON'T I HAVE LUCIFER?!" Abigail yelled, aiming her anger at the ceiling.

"Um, who's Lucifer?" Mark asked hesitantly, kind of scared to ask.

"Lucifer is Abigail's knife." Evelyn explained, confusion etched into her voice. "Abigail almost always has her knife. You know, except if she has to go to school or some place where there is a metal detector. Why doesn't she have it?" As soon as Evelyn asked, a note fluttered down from the ceiling, which Abigail immediately snatched out of the air and angrily read:

So Abigail has noticed that she doesn't have her knife, Lucifer. Well, to explain this, we have taken it and returned it to her room. We did not want another scene like with Slender man and you only have the items that are given to you in the game. So suck it up and deal with it.

Abigail could barely read the note fully before she tore the note up in her anger. "You motherfucking cock sucking no-balled bitching dirty rotten no good cunt cake!" She screamed. "No one takes my knife and gets away with it!"

When she was yelling at the ceiling, the YouTubers's eyes kept getting wider and wider. "That girl can curse." Jack said, surprised.

Going to calm down her friend, Evelyn placed her hand on Abigail's shoulder. "We can't do anything about it Abbi. And it's not like they took it away forever. You are going to get it back."

Abigail shrugged her hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Fine but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

AN: Ok, Lilli and I have decided to update every other week during the summer. It is hard trying to write a story when the authors cannot see each other. This will lessen the stress on us and make a better chapter for you readers.


	27. Abigail's Rant

Last time: _Abigail shrugged her hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Fine but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."_

Scarlette took lead for a second to let Abigail fume about her knife for a bit longer and addressed the group. "Come on. We have been slacking in the speediness of this game. The faster we get through this, the faster we rescue Lucifer from the evil overlords."

She focused the last part of that statement at Abbi to try and motivate her to stop sulking. Luckily it worked. Abigail steeled her shoulders, raised the flashlight, and forged ahead towards the door. Evelyn patted Scarlette on the shoulder and whipsered, "Good job getting Abbi out of her slump."

"So, Evelyn, how big do you think this warehouse is?" Abigail piped up, breaking the silence.

"Um, I don't know. Pretty big, I guess." Evelyn answered, shrugging.

"Like the size of Texas? Or just the size of Rhode Island? I mean, they're always throwing around these geographical comparisons to give us a sense of scale like it really means anything to us, but it doesn't matter. It's always just like, 'WOW THAT'S PRETTY FUCKING BIG!" Everyone flinched when Abigail had raised her voice and Evelyn shushed her.

"Abbi. I get that you're rambling to try to take everyone's mind off this, but try to keep your voice down. We are still in a horror game." She said, trying to calm down Abigail.

Abigail shrugged her off and kept rambling. "Like 'Mr. President there's a meteor coming sir.' 'Oh yeah, how big is it?' 'It's the size of Texas, Sir.' 'OH SHIT!'" Abigail kept changing voices, making her rambling a lot funnier. The group passed through the door where the dog had been, but the dog was gone. The group continued towards the other door, continuing to listen to the rambling Abigail. "Or 'How big is it?' 'It's the size of New York City.' 'OH SHIT!' 'Sir, I'm afraid the comet is the size of your mom's dick.' 'OH SNAP!' 'Sir, are you familiar with Jupiter?' 'You mean the planet? Yeah.' Well it's that big Sir.' 'Hmm, that sounds pretty big. I have a question. Is it Jupiter?' 'Yes, Sir. The planet is literally under siege by planet fucking Jupiter.' 'OH SHIT!'" Evelyn finally managed to shush Abigail again by covering her mouth with her hand. The others were snickering at Abigail's shenanigans.

"Are you sure you don't have ADHD? Maybe we should have a psychological evaluation right here, right now." Cry joked.

Abigail pulled Evelyn's hand off of her mouth, spun around, and pointed at Cry. "I will piss on your clipboard!" This resulted in Evelyn and everyone else break down in laughing.

Mark grabbed the doorknob. "Maybe we should have her checked-" Mark was cut off by a hand latching onto his wrist. He quickly looked down to see the Grudge's face leering up at him, making him scream bloody murder. Evelyn, who was right beside Mark, almost instinctively punched the Grudge in the face. Unfortunately, it was her non-dominant left hand that punched the Grudge so it wasn't that powerful of a punch, but it was enough that it surprised the monster, making her loosen her grip on Markiplier's wrist. Mark pulled his wrist out of the Grudge's grasp and kicked the monster away from him. This unbalanced him and made him fall back, bumping into Scarlette and Pewds. The Grudge glared into Evelyn's eyes, making her stumble back in panic. The Grudge quickly stepped back and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell just happened?!" Mark screeched, rubbing his wrist.

"Well, whatever happened, I fucking don't want it to happen to me!" Jack yelled, his eyes huge. Felix helped Mark off of the floor and the group stared at the door for a few seconds.

When nothing else happened with the door, Mark turned to Evelyn. "Thanks for saving me, Evelyn." When he didn't get an answer, he got worried. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn was still sitting on her butt, staring at the door. At Mark's worried voice, she turned towards the others. "What? Sorry, I was a bit shell-shocked and didn't hear you. What did you say?" She was a bit pale and there was a bit of a wild look in her eyes.

"I said thanks for saving me." He repeated.

"it's not like I did anything special. All it was really was a reflex. Any of you would have done it." She said, brushing off the thank-you. She tried to stand up, but she had to use the wall to steady herself after she almost fainted.

Scarlette grabbed her friend before she fell over. "Are you ok?" Pewds asked.

Evelyn brushed off her friend and said, "Yeah, I'm ok. I probably should drink a lot of water when we get back to the house because that usually only happens when I get really dehydrated. Let's just continue."

"Wait, so you almost passed out and you want to continue? You're crazy." Cry said, shaking his head. "You need to rest." The others, except for Abigail, agreed with him.

"No. We are going to continue." Evelyn said, glaring at Cry. "I know my limits and I am 100% sure that I am completely fine with continuing. The issue is if I stand up too quickly. If I get too bad, we can rest, but I would feel better if we just moved on."

Cry and Evelyn had a quick glare-off. Cry then looked away and said, "Fine if you are completely sure, go ahead."

She nodded and put her hand on the door handle. She kept it there for a few seconds and then took her hand off. "I'm afraid of opening the door." She said as she turned around.

"Oh for the love of... Really! Afraid of a door?" Abigail put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do with you?"

"It's not that I'm afraid of a door! I'm afraid that someone is going to grab my hand while I'm opening the door like with Mark." Evelyn explained. The others mumbled their agreement to that.

"Fine! We'll play Russian Roulette then." When others argued loudly about that, Abigail quickly added, "With the doors! Jeez, I wasn't suggesting we played actual Russian Roulette. In alphabetical order of first names, we open the doors we need to go through. When someone is grabbed, if it keeps happening, they don't have to go until everyone has been grabbed, at which time, we start over. Mark and Scarlette are already out for this round. Are there any objections?" When she heard none, she quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it.

Katherine: Again, I'm sorry for the late updates. It was my turn to write a chapter and I had to get caught up in my summer work for a class. Also, I'm sorry if any of the people are OOC because I haven't written for a while. Also, I'm sorry if the ending is a bit rushed and crappy. As I was writing the ending (actually about an hour before I post this) I suddenly got a huge headache that feels like someone is crushing my skull in a crank and it is making me nauseous. I almost puked while trying to write the ending of the chapter, but I kept going because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Well, I'm going to take some Advil and try and sleep. Bye.


	28. Evelyn's Secret

Reviews:

AnimeFairy777: Wow... I can't believe you read all of it in one go. Thanks for reading :)

Abigail opened the door, making the hinges creak as she opened it all the way. "See, nothing to be scared of." She said, walking through the doorway. The group entered a room bigger than the last two, though chain fences made the places where they could walk into a few feet wide hallway.

Felix saw a battery on the floor near the fence. "Hey. Another battery." He went over to pick it up/make it disappear. When the battery disappeared, the chain link fence rattled, startling everyone and making Pewds stumble back from it.

Abbi aimed the flashlight at the sound and the blue cat boy was on the other side of the fence, staring at the group. "Shoo!" Abbi yelled, trying to scare the thing away. It just glared at her and hissed.

Evelyn took a step forward. She surprised everyone by hissing harshly back at the boy. She was staring him down and when the boy didn't move, she hissed again and charged the fence, slamming her hands into it, startling everyone. The boy turned away from the fence, glared at Evelyn for a second more, and then crawled into the darkness. Evelyn turned back towards the group and was met with some confused stares. "What?" She asked.

"Um, you just hissed like a cat at that thing. Why?" Cry asked.

Evelyn shrugged. "I thought that it would scare him away. I have five cats, I know that's kinda a lot so don't say anything, and whenever they hiss at me, I always hiss back. That startles them and I kinda theorized that since he was part cat, he would act the same. I guess I was right."

"That is some crazy logic to think up." Jack said, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged again.

Pewds held up a finger. "Wait a minute. First in Slender, you could hear Abbi sneaking around when neither of us," he motioned to himself and Cry, "could hear a thing and now you are hissing." He tapped his chin and had a mock realization. He pointed at Evelyn as he said, "You're part cat!"

Scarlette gasped. "You've been lying to us this whole time! I knew something was off about you, I just didn't know it was that big!"

Evelyn sighed and shook her head. "Scarlette... Felix was joking about me being part cat. I'm not... And what do you mean that something was off about me!?" She asked angrily.

"No, no, no. He would never lie about someone being part cat, you're the lying one. Why have you never told me before!" Scarlette grabbed Evelyn by the shoulders and shook her. "Why?!"

Evelyn pushed Scarlette off of her and turned to Pewdiepie. "See what you have done?!" She exclaimed. "Please tell her that you were joking and that I am not a cat." She turned towards Scarlette as she said that.

Pewds opened his mouth to agree with Evelyn but Scarlette cut him off. "I know that you are part cat. There's proof! You have amazing night vision even though you have glasses, smell stuff way before other people, great hearing, you love milk, you hiss and meow like a cat, and your nails are super sharp. Now, tell me that doesn't sound like a cat."

"That does sound like a cat." Jack said, tilting his head. "Maybe you are part cat."

Evelyn groaned. "Really? You too Jack?"

Mark chimed in. "Maybe she isn't just part cat... Maybe she's a werecat!" Evelyn glared at him. "What, I'm just adding my opinion."

Scarlette pointed at Mark. "Yes! That's why we haven't hung out on a full moon." She turned to Evelyn. "You're a werecat!"

"Yes we have hung out on a full moon before! I think..." Evelyn tried to explain to Scarlette but she had an 'I finally figured it out' look on her face. Evelyn turned towards Cry and Abigail. "Please tell me you two aren't going along with this."

"Well, I don't know what a werecat is so..." Cry looked around for an explanation.

"A werecat is a human that turns into a cat under the light of the full moon and they aren't allergic to Cool Ranch Doritos." Abigail explained. "And yeah. That would explain that stuff. I believe it."

Cry looked at her like she was crazy. "Cool ranch..." He mumbled. "I'm confused but yeah. It seems like Evelyn is part cat or a werecat, though I'm still not understanding that fully." He said, giving into the craziness.

Evelyn sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, if you won't listen to reason, then yeah, I'm a werecat."

Scarlette grabbed Evelyn's shoulders and started speaking asking questions "Does it hurt when you transform? Do you lose your fur then transform or transform then lose the fur? When you're a cat, do you understand human speech or just cat? Do yo-" Evelyn slapped her hand over Scarlette's mouth to keep her from asking more questions.

"I'll answer all of your questions later but we need to get through this game first. We've wasted enough time talking and we need to get moving." Scarlette nodded. 'And hopefully, you won't remember this with your goldfish-like memory and no one will remind you.' She thought hopefully.f

Lilli: Hey guys. Hope you guys liked the chapter. We might be back to updating every week because we are back at the prison that adults call school. Also, if you guys don't get a reference, even in a previous chapter, don't be afraid to ask.

Katherine: We are going to change the updates to Friday. With updates on Monday, we had the weekend, but it was hard to make sure that the other was working on the chapter and if we got stuck, sometimes we couldn't talk until Monday anyways. So Friday is a good day to update.

*Scarlette sneaks up behind Katherine with a cake in hand*

Scarlette: Hey Katherine. *Katherine turns around and Scarlette pushes the cake into her face* Happy birthday!

Lilli: *laughing* Good job Scarlette *high fives her* but you know you're a week late, right? *Scarlette shrugged*

Katherine: *wipes cake off of her face* Haha. Very funny. But your birthday was 3 days before mine so... *she wipes her frosting covered hand on Scarlette's face* I'll return the favor.

Scarlette: Hey! *realizes what Katherine wrote* Wait, are you calling me a goldfish? *she gasped* Are you going to eat me?!

Katherine: I'M NOT A WERECAT!

Lilli: *rolls her eyes and turns back to computer* Anyways, before this turns into a full-out food fight, I'll wrap up this long note. Bye guys! *turns away from the computer* Hey! Try and leave some of that cake for eating!


	29. The Candy Cane Correspondence

The group started toward a red light that was fading in and out. Upon closer inspection, the light source appeared to be...

"A giant glowing candy cane!" Scarlette yelled, making others wince from the sudden noise. She ran towards the "candy cane" and hugged it.

"Scarlette...? That's a barbershop pole, not a candy cane..." Jack said slowly, like he was talking to a five-year-old.

"You're lying to me! You just want to ruin my dream!" Scarlette exclaimed, pointing at Jack. She proceeded to lick the barbershop pole. She then made a disgusted expression. "There seems to be an invisible wall around the candy cane." She then started to tap the pole. "How to break it without breaking the candy cane will be difficult."

"Sometimes I wonder whether she's sane or if she should be in a straitjacket." Evelyn joked, shaking her head.

"If she should be in a straitjacket, I should be on death row." Abigail said.

"Naw. You would just need the roll-y stretcher things that people in straitjackets use and a Bane-like mask." Evelyn said, tapping her head.

"Should anyone be prying Scarlette off that barber pole-" "CANDY CANE!" "-before she licks it again?" Mark asked, being interrupted by Scarlette.

"I'll get her." Evelyn said, walking over to her. "Scarlette, we have to go."

"Ok," she said, standing up. Evelyn was going to comment about how easy that was when Scarlette tried dragging the pole with her.

Evelyn looked at her with slight annoyance. "Really? Dude, you can't bring that along. And Jack's not lying, that isn't a candy cane."

"It is a candy cane and why can't I bring it with?"

"One, it's too heavy for you to carry quickly for any amount of time and we will probably have to run at some point and two, our captors will probably not let you take it back with us." Evelyn explained, hoping this would deter her friend from bringing the item along.

"Never!" Scarlette sat back down and wrapped her arms and legs around the pole.

At this point, Evelyn was exasperated. She had her arms crossed and her voice was firm. " Scarlette, let's go. Leave that here."

"No."

Evelyn walked closer to her and towered over her. "Scarlette, if you don't let go of that, I will have to tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare." She said, leering at Evelyn. Evelyn shrugged, crouched down, and started tickling her. "Ah! Ok, mercy! Mercy! Stop the torture!" Scarlette squealed, trying to slap Evelyn's hands away. Evelyn stopped tickling her and stood up, extending her hand to help Scarlette up. She took Evelyn's hand and stood up. Noticing a battery on the desk next to her, Scarlette "grabbed" it. They then went back to the group, Evelyn looking like a tired mother and Scarlette looking like a sad child.

Abigail was used to this stuff happening so she was indifferent, but the YouTubers were laughing at the friends' antics. "Is this normal for you guys?" Cry asked, still laughing.

"Yeah. Scarlette is usually this difficult when she wants to do something and I always have to be the person to bring her out of her crazy ideas because Abbi will just spur her along." Evelyn said, slightly glaring at Abigail. Abbi just gave her a smirk back.

"Hey, where do we go after this? I can't find anywhere to go other than back." Pewdiepie said, looking around. The others looked around too. It did seem like there was no way to go forward. They looked around for a minute and found a break in the fence that they could go through.

After following a path through the fencing, they entered another room, this one with a metal staircase. There was a door to the left and some green lights glowing under the stairs, part of a fuse box. "Fuck, I hate those kinds of stairs." Evelyn said, shivering.

"Ok, first doors, now stairs? What's your problem?" Abigail asked, shaking her head.

"Hey! The door thing was a real worry. With the stairs, stairs with no back scare me because it seems like something is going to reach out and grab my leg." Evelyn said, looking at her feet. "And I'm not going to be a bother with that. If we have to go up, I'll go."

"Let's just try that door first." Cry said. They went over and Cry tried the door. "Locked. Darn. Whelp, that route is out. Stairs it is."

The group started up the steps, some glancing at their feet because Evelyn's fear rubbed off on them. When they got to the top of the steps, they were met by a sign that said "Elevator". "Wait. I thought we were looking for the dog. Why are we going to use an elevator?" Mark asked.

"It's the only way to go and we still haven't seen the dog again. And don't most games have some wacky logic somewhere in them?" Evelyn asked. When no one said anything, she continued, "See? Now let's just go and see what's there."

They continued on towards the elevator. In the corner of the elevator, there was a shiny object. Abigail got closer to the item, she saw that it was a key.

When Abigail picked it up, something started beeping downstairs, startling the group. "What is that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but it's somewhere downstairs, so let's go." Abigail said, heading back the way they came. When they got downstairs, one of the green lights from before now was flashing red and one of the switches was smoking. "Well that doesn't look good. Does anyone know how to fix that?" Abbi asked, turning towards the group.

Scarlette raised her hand. "I can. My dad taught me, but we need a new fuse. That one's shot." She said, inspecting the fuse box. Noticing a battery, she picked it up.

"So we need to find a foos. Where can we find a foos?" Mark asked in a goofy accent.

Trying not to laugh, Evelyn said, "Well, we got a key. Maybe it's for that door over there." Seeing no other option to progress, they went to the door. Cry got the key from Abigail and opened the door.

The room was about the size of a regular office. It was empty on the right side but there were boxes and desks cluttered to the left, leaving a narrow path next to a shattered window.

"I kinda remember this room," Pewds said, headed towards the left. "The fuse was somewhere ovAAAHHH" Felix was cut off by the blue boy popping up in the window that he was next to and grabbing Pewdiepie. He then proceeded to pull Felix through the window, out of sight.

"FELIX!"


	30. Scarlette Is A Wizard

"FELIX!" Everyone yelled, racing for the window, but when they got there, both the boy and Pewds were gone.

Evelyn started to try to climb out of the window. "What are you doing?"Jack asked, pulling her back inside.

"I have to try and find him! Let me go!" She yelled, slapping at Jack.

"Evelyn, he probably died. He's probably back at the start waiting for us." Cry said, trying to calm her down.

She stopped fighting Jack and looked at Cry. "Then why weren't we ported back to the start. In Slender, it didn't matter where we started from, but we lost the notes when Abbi died. Here, linear progress is everything. If Pewds had been killed, why haven't things been reset?" When no one answered her, she continued in a somber tone. "It's because he isn't dead, he was kidnapped and we can't do anything about it!" The last part she shouted and punched the wall to get rid of her anger.

"Dude, don't do that. You couldn't have prevent-" Abigail tried to calm her friend down but Evelyn interrupted her.

"Yes I could have!" Evelyn snapped, pushing past everyone, and started pacing. "I could have watched his play through again, I could have made a better effort to remember what happened in it, I could have been closer so I could have saved him." With each 'could have', Evelyn became more and more tense. "I could have at least tried!" She cried, choking up.

The others watched the pacing Evelyn with alarm and sadness. Even her friends had never seen this part of the usually calm, shy girl before, the part that blamed herself for every bad thing that happened that she could have done something to prevent it from happening, and they had no idea how to quell that self-guilt. But they knew that Evelyn was right about the reset. If Felix had died, their captors would have somehow gotten them back to the start to replay it. Trying not to think too much about that, they tried to figure out how to calm down the raging/grieving Evelyn.

Then Scarlette stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Dude, stop. Listen to yourself. You could have? No, you couldn't! If you had tried, you would have been taken too." Evelyn tried to interrupt her, but Scarlette didn't let her speak. "No, stop blaming yourself for it. We'll find him. He's not dead, but you need to stop blaming yourself or we will be. You can blame yourself all you want after we save Felix and finish the game. Right now, we need you and you know, all of us could have probably saved him in one way or another, but for now we need to stick together and get through this. Man up and tell us what we need to do. Lead us and help us get through this game. If we find where he was taken, we'll strategize and save him or we'll finish the game and Felix will come back too. He's not gone forever so get a grip man. We're going to get through this game, all of us, and we are going to get Felix back, together."

Evelyn rubbed the tears out of her eyes, sniffed, and nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't be blaming myself for what happened. We just need to keep together and forge ahead." She said, trying to pull herself together.

"You ok to move on?" Jack asked, concerned for the teen.

"Yeah, let's just move on." She said, going towards the pile of boxes. Evelyn got the fuse from on top of the box and went back, making sure to keep her eyes on the window. "Here." She said as she passed the fuse to Scarlette. They went out of the room when something began to buzz.

"What's buzzing?" Mark asked, looking around.

Evelyn pulled out a ringing phone out of her jeans' pocket and looked at it. "Apparently I am." She said as she hit the accept button. "Um... Hello?" A popping, crackling sound came out of the speakers. "Fuck that!" She yelled as she threw the phone as hard as she could in a random direction. They heard the sound of glass breaking, probably the screen of the phone. "Oops. At least that wasn't my phone," she said, shrugging.

"Was that the Grudge?" Mark asked.

"Yup. Another indicator that we were meant to keep going and not go back." Evelyn said, trying not to blame herself again.

They walked towards the fuse box. Scarlette glanced from the fuse to the fuse box and back again. "How am I going to do this without tools?" She asked, confused. In truly Scarlette-like thinking, she just pressed the new fuse against the broken fuse and hoped that something happened.

Evelyn shook her head. "Scarlette, that won't-" Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, a ding, and the electricity upstairs turned on. The broken fuse dropped to the floor and the new fuse was now in it's place. "The fuck?"

"I'm a wizard!" Scarlette yelled, punching the air.

"How the hell..." Cry started, glancing between Scarlette, the fuse box, and upstairs. He then shook his head. "You know what, fuck it. That made things easier for all of us."

Abigail then clapped her hands twice. "Ok, time's a ticking. Let's keep going." She said, pushing the others along. They went up the stairs and towards the elevator.

When they were almost to the elevator, Evelyn stopped. "Wait!" She whispered forcefully, making the others stop. "Don't go in."

"Why? What's happening?" Mark whispered as everyone looked at Evelyn. She was staring towards the top of the elevator with a scared look on her face. She wove her way through the others and approached the elevator, trying to see the ceiling.

Suddenly, something slammed down from the ceiling, making everyone flinch back. That "something" was the Grudge and she was glaring at the group as she started to get up and reach towards the others, croaking.

"Fuck this shit!" Cry yelled. He and Abigail grabbed the others, who were frozen with shock and fear, and they raced towards the steps. But when they got near them, a bloody hand slapped down on the landing and the Grudge was pulling herself up.

"Why is she there?!" Jack yelled as they all slid to a stop and started running towards the elevator again. "HOW is she there?!"

They raced into the elevator as Abbi yelled, "Does it really matter right now?" When everyone was inside, she slammed her hand on the "down" button, trying to make the doors close faster.

The doors were almost closed when something slipped through the doors. "Doggie!" Scarlette cried as she bent down to pet the golden lab.

"Wait a minute. You mean that we didn't need to fix the elevator to find the dog?" Evelyn said angrily. "We didn't need to lose Felix?"

"Evelyn, just ca-" Abigail started to try and calm her friend down when they heard an inhuman groan from above them and the elevator shook and stopped. They all looked up at the ceiling. "What-" They then heard a snap and the elevator started to free fall. They all screamed as a bright light consumed them all, leaving the car empty as it crashed onto the bottom floor, the cart being crushed like a soda can in the process.


	31. Grumpy Abigail

Lilli: So, here's the thing. We're going to finish the grudge game, 8ut then take a small hiatus with this story. Katherine and I are working on starting another story that, once put together, will be up eventually. Once we at least have the first chapter finished and up of that, we'll start with this story again. I'm thinking that once that story is up as well, we will flip flop 8ack and forth from each story. The way I figure it, maybe a game in this story and then an act in the other and so forth. The next chapter for this story will 8e uploaded sometime this week. Promise. Katherine and I have just 8een getting lazy. Not to mention having to work on lots of projects for school and etc. Nonetheless, this story isn't "dying" nor have we lost inspiration for writing it. We're just working on another that might spark some of your interests. So, we will upload the next chapter now, finish the grudge game, and then disappear for a 8it. 8ut we'll 8e 8ack. SO UM I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS SOCIAL STUFF AND BYES OR WHATEVER. So JuSt MoThErFuCkIn ByE i GuEsS mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS wIlL tAkE cArE oF iT. HoNk. :o)

Evelyn groaned as she woke up. Her head was foggy and the smell of the place was beginning to give her a headache. It was a sharp and just smelled too clean. She tried to sit up but something was weighing her down. "What is on top of me?" She grumbled, trying to push herself up. She heard a grunt from the thing pinning her down. Recognizing the sound, she reached behind her and felt hair. She then patted the person's head and said, "Abbi... Get off me!"

She heard Abigail chuckle and say, "That's what she said," but she got off of Evelyn. When Evelyn sat up, she checked her surroundings. She, Abigail, and Mark had woken up on a tile floor, Jack and Cry on a couch, and Scarlette on a bed.

"Oh, fuck no." Abigail swore, realizing where they were.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked, bracing for a shocking reveal of some sort.

"We're in a fucking hospital, that's what!" She said, now on edge. " Can't you smell the antiseptic?"

"Abbi, it's just a hospital. I get that it's creepy but usually your ok with creepy. What's wrong?" Evelyn asked, concerned for her friend.

Abigail just glared out into the hospital, hugged herself and grumbled.

"Abbi-" The shrill ringing of a phone interrupted Evelyn, startling the group.

"Looks like someone is calling. Someone better answer." Scarlette said, sprawled out on the bed. They then heard what sounded like someone running down the halls outside. "Or not..." She said, her enthusiasm wavering.

"We have to go out sooner or later, so let's just go." Cry said, getting up from the couch.

"Can't we just rest for a bit? I'm still a bit jumpy from what happened with the elevator." Jack said, slouching down.

"I agree with the Irish guy." Scarlette said, not moving. "I'm lying on a bed. Things are finally going my way."

"Cry does have a point guys." Evelyn said, standing up. "Our captors-" Evelyn stopped talking as she started to sway, bumping into Cry as she tried to stay standing. "Sorry. Man, I should have stood up slower." She apologized while holding her head.

"Seriously Evelyn, are you ok?" Cry asked, concerned for the girl."This is the second time this has happened. It's not healthy for someone to almost faint if they stand up too quickly."

"What's unhealthy is when people kidnap you and make you play through horror games for their amusement." Evelyn said. "No one is going to be "ok" until we're out of this hell. And that's only possible by finishing these games. Let's just go."

"Does that mean that I have to get up?" Scarlette whined.

"Yes Scarlette. We need to get moving." Evelyn said, sighing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jack asked, still concerned for for Evelyn.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Evelyn said. "Let's just go."

Cry grabbed a flashlight that was sitting on the side table next to the bed and everyone gathered around the door. "I think it's Jack's turn." Mark said, thinking of everyone's names.

"What?! Oh fine," Jack said, reaching for the door handle. Instead of opening the door slowly, like everyone else, he flung the door open, making it so no one could grab his hand.

"Why did no one else think of doing that?" Scarlette asked.

When everyone shrugged, Jack went through the door and then yelped and jumped back, hitting Cry. "What happened?" Evelyn asked.

"Fucking cat kid ran in front of me is all," Jack answered. "Just scared me a bit."

Everyone funneled out of the room. They were in a long hallway with what looked like a break area/receptions area in front of them. It really was just a half open area with a half wall separating it from the hallway and a huge table in the center of the room. The ringing phone was on the table.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to answer that phone." Scarlette said, heading towards it. When she got close to it though, it stopped ringing. "Ok that's weird." She looked up and saw a map on the opposite wall. "Woah, look at that."

Everyone gathered around the map. "Well, it's a map of the hospital. Why do we need this?" Mark asked, looking at it.

Cry noticed a phone that had a number shown on the screen. "It looks like we have to go to that room. You guys have to find the room because I am horrible with finding stuff with maps."

"Hey, there's a bathroom here! Let's go." Scarlette said, heading off towards the bathroom.

"Why are you going there?" Evelyn asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She explained, like it was the most logical thing ever.

"Why didn't you go before we came into the game?"

"Because I didn't have to go then."

"Just let her go to the bathroom and stop fighting so we can get out of this fucking hell hole." Abbi snapped, grabbing Scarlette's arm and dragging her towards the bathroom. When the little boy tried to scare her again by running in front of her, all she did was flip him off and said, "Fuck off."

The others kind of just followed along, not really knowing what to say. Abigail pushed Scarlette into the bathroom, grabbed a flashlight/battery, and crossed her arms.

"Um... What was that about?" Cry asked, questioning Abbi's temper.

Before Abigail could answer, a scream came from the bathroom. Everyone ran into the bathroom to find Scarlette paralyzed as the Grudge grabbed her arm. "Oh hell no!" Jack yelled as everyone ran towards the two. Jack, Cry, and Abbi sort of barreled into the Grudge, pushing her back as Mark and Evelyn grabbed Scarlette and then they all ran out of the bathroom.

They got to the middle of the hallway and stopped, looking back behind them. When they knew that the Grudge wasn't following them, Scarlette spoke up. "You know what's bad?"

"What Scarlette?" Mark asked, dreading the answer.

Scarlette shifted on her feet as she said, "I still have to go to the bathroom."


End file.
